


Serendipity

by syubski_97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Getting Together, I tried my best, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other ships mentioned, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, fuckbuddies to friends to lovers, kinda maybe ooc, kinda slowburn, sakusa is confused, side!bokuaka, side!osasuna, sunatsu BFFs!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syubski_97/pseuds/syubski_97
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi realized every new things he has done Miya Atsumu is by his side, always supporting him. He is always by his side that Sakusa only realized how much the other boy means to him only when he let him slips right through his hands.Everything was destined. Just let me love you.OR. Also known as the fic where Sakusa is trying to move on from his previous relationship. Atsumu is there for him.  It is a story about Sakusa Kiyoomi trying to move on, making new friends, finding himself, falling in love, denial and finally acceptance.
Relationships: Iizuna Tsukasa/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 207





	1. Moving forward & new friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is me again. I've been working on this for almost two weeks and finally, it's here and I'm very excited!  
> I'd like to apologize that English is not my first language so I'm sorry if I wasn't able to convey my thoughts to you all. But I tried so hard so this whole thing makes sense. Anyway, ENJOY! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I made some edits on Sakusa's name. I thought it would be better to refer him as Kiyoomi than Sakusa.

Sakusa Kiyoomi met Miya Atsumu at a house party for the first time in his college life when they were both sophomore. Don’t ask Kiyoomi why he went there when he literally hates crowd and people. Kiyoomi didn’t remember how he let Bokuto persuaded him into agreeing to go to one of his friends, named Kuroo Tetsurou or whatever’s house party.

Miya is loud, nosy, talkative, flirty – annoying is what Kiyoomi would describe him in one word. They weren’t friends. They aren’t friends even now. They were just acquaintances who both have mutual friend – Bokuto Koutarou, who was Kiyoomi’s loud roommate who happens to know Miya. They both hang out with different groups. They have different majors. They have different interest. There is no way they are compatible.

But right now, that doesn’t matter. Because the said Miya is panting beneath him, on all fours as Kiyoomi thrust into the boy so slowly as he winced, tears dropping out of his eyes, “More.” He breathed and Kiyoomi grabbed Miya’s hair as he pounded into him roughly. So rough that Miya couldn’t help but screams out loud.

“Yes, yes, fuck, Omi-kun, right _there._ I am gonna –”

“Don’t touch me.” Kiyoomi snapped as he slapped Miya’s hand away.

“Hmh,” Miya couldn’t say anything except moaning when Kiyoomi thrust deep inside him. And before he knew Miya is cumming into the condom while Kiyoomi continued to thrust into the boy until he released his load into the condom and slowly pulled out. Atsumu sighed when Kiyoomi pulled out and grinned at him.

“Ya didn’t moan his name this time.” He said with a smirk and Kiyoomi glared at him, “Clean up, you look like trash.” He said as he pulls up his sweatpants and walked towards his bathroom.

“Ya made me a mess, Omi-kun.” Atsumu said with a pout and Kiyoomi threw the wet towel across Atsumu’s face. “Clean up and get the fuck out.”

“Awwn, yer a meanie, Omi-kun.” He said, pouting but took the towel to clean himself. “Can I take a shower?” he asked, eyes shining and Kiyoomi groaned, “Fine. But, wipe down the mirror and clean the shower tiles when you’re done. I don’t want your germs all over my bathroom.”

“Aye aye captain’, ya want to give me a kiss?” he asked, teasingly.

“Ew, get the fuck away from me.” Kiyoomi hissed as Atsumu chuckled and walked towards the bathroom, slightly limping.

“By the way, Omi-kun,” he called as Kiyoomi looked up to meet his eyes, “Ya fucked me really good this time. I couldn’t walk without limp –“

“Stop talking and start showering, Miya. You have 10 minutes.”

“I thought ya were my friends, Omi-kun. Yer a meanie!” he stuck his tongue out and walked into his bathroom. Kiyoomi sighed as he sat down on his bed where he just fucked Atsumu.

How did it even start? Kiyoomi didn’t know how it started? One moment they were drinking together. Miya complaining to him how he never greets him whenever they meet on campus and Kiyoomi wasn’t really paying any attention to him. He just kept drinking and he doesn’t know who started it or what triggers, he remembers kissing Miya’s soft _soft_ lips. One moment led to another and he had someone in his bed for the first time since his breakup with his boyfriend.

And that someone is Miya Atsumu. If you told Kiyoomi that he would be hooking up with someone like Miya Atsumu three months ago, he would laugh at your face. But, right now, he is sleeping with someone like Miya Atsumu. Today is their third time actually and Kiyoomi doesn’t know what is appealing to him. Something about Atsumu makes Kiyoomi keep wanting the blonde. Is it because of Atsumu reminds Kiyoomi of _him_?

Atsumu came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his bottom half, “Omi-kun, can I have one of yer shirt? Mine is sweaty and it smells disgustin.” He said and Kiyoomi glared at him, but stood up anyway to get one of his old t-shirt and threw it to Atsumu’s face.

“Take this and you better fucking wash them properly and disinfect your germs.” He said and Atsumu grinned and puts it on.

“Thanks, Omi-omi.”

“Stop giving me stupid nicknames.” Kiyoomi snapped as Atsumu pouted, “Ya don’t like nicknames, Omi-kun? I thought they were cute.” Atsumu said while wearing his pants. “Ya want me to help ya change the sheets?” Atsumu asked after wearing his pants.

“No, I don’t need your help. Just get out now.”

“Awwn, yer gonna kick yer friend out? That’s mean, Omi-kun. Where’s Bokkun? I wanna hang out with him.”

“He isn’t here.” Kiyoomi said and Atsumu pouted as he takes all of his stuffs and walked towards the front door with Kiyoomi following from behind.

“Call me if ya feel like doin it again –“ and that Kiyoomi slammed the door at Atsumu’s face. “Yer so mean, Omi-kun!” he heard Atsumu’s complaint from the outside but he doesn’t care as he walked back towards his room, changed the sheets and took a long shower and flop back onto the bed.

Kiyoomi doesn’t know why he is doing this. It is just three times, it isn’t that serious right? They are nothing but fuckbuddies. They aren’t friends. Kiyoomi barely knows him. He let out a deep sigh. Kiyoomi isn’t looking for a relationship. Not after everything happened back in high school. He doesn’t want to go through again.

_Iizuna Tsukasa_. He is Kiyoomi’s first boyfriend or also known as Kiyoomi’s first love who he deeply loves. And Kiyoomi believes he still loves him even now. There isn’t one day where Kiyoomi doesn’t think about him.

Iizuna was Kiyoomi’s senior and his volleyball club captain. Iizuna is everything Kiyoomi has ever wanted. He is pretty, clean, neat and most importantly Iizuna loves him. Iizuna would always softly caressed his cheeks and whispered soft “I love you”s to Kiyoomi every day. Iizuna cares about Kiyoomi. And Kiyoomi loves him dearly. But nothing lasts forever.

Iizuna graduated high school a year earlier than Kiyoomi which means he is leaving their dormitory. And that makes Kiyoomi sad. But Iizuna, being such an amazing boyfriend promised that they will make it work. And they did. Everything was alright and they would facetime every night and Kiyoomi would fall asleep talking to Iizuna. But on his high school graduation, Iizuna broke up with him.

_“Let’s break up, Kiyo.” He said softly. Kiyoomi’s smile fell off. “Wh-what?”_

_“I think it’s better if we take a little break and think about what we wanted to do –”_

_“I want to be with you, Tsukusa-san. What are you talking about?” Kiyoomi asked, his voice almost breaking. “I just graduated and I’m going to your university and we’re going to be together. This is all I’ve wanted and I –“_

_“Kiyo, you aren’t thinking straight.”_

_“I AM!” Kiyoomi yelled, “Do you know how much I –“ Iizuna softly touched Kiyoomi’s cheeks, he leaned up and kissed him on his mouth. “Yes, yes, I do.” Iizuna was crying._

_“But, you don’t know what you want, Kiyo.” He said softly, “and I do.” He said, looking up to see Kiyoomi’s eyes. “I am going to Canada next semester. I applied for the exchange student program this year.” He said._

_“And I do think we need some time apart from each other.” Iizuna said, “and in the meantime, you should think what you really want to do, Kiyo.” He said to him, softly smiling like he is tired of crying._

_“All these years, you’ve prioritized me. And I think this is the time when you think for yourself.” Iizuna said. “And whichever way you choose, I will always support you and know that you will be able to succeed it. Because, you’re my Kiyo.” He said, “And you will always be one.”_

_“So, please, think for yourself and what you really want to do. No more things you do for me.” Iizuna said with a sad smile. It hurts. It hurts way too much that Kiyoomi couldn’t reply. There were tears forming in his eyes but he didn’t cry. He is not crying._

_“So, this is the end?” he asked, trying his best not to break his voice. Iizuna nodded slowly. “Please leave, Tsukasa-san.” He said coldly. Iizuna’s eyes widened._

_“Kiyo, your graduation –“_

_“Please.” He said, “I’m okay. No, I will be okay.” He said, “And please know that I really love you. I love you so much and if you have any faith in me, we will find a way but I see how it is.” He nodded. “Thank you for all the memories, Iizuna-san. I will cherish them.” He said and leaving the sobbing ex-boyfriend there._

_Kiyoomi didn’t cry. He didn’t shed a single tear in front of Iizuna until Komori asked him why he is crying and softly, “He broke up with me, Motoya. Iizuna-san broke up with me.” Komori hugged his cousin softly, let him cry until he feels like he wants to stop._

And that’s how Kiyoomi’s first love ended. So, no, Kiyoomi isn't doing relationship again after that. And Miya doesn't seem to be looking for one either. But he has his pent up frustration and wants his release and Atsumu is there. And it is a perfect relationship for both of them.

The first time they’ve slept together. Kiyoomi moaned Iizuna’s name when he was thrusting into the blonde under him and Miya teased the shit outta him after the sex that Kiyoomi kicked him out.

The second time, something about Atsumu reminds him of Iizuna so much. He doesn’t know what, maybe the hair? Or the pretty face? He doesn’t know which but he moaned out Iizuna’s name again that night. Atsumu didn’t say anything this time because Kiyoomi glared at him when he was about to open his mouth. Atsumu nodded as he made an action of zipping his mouth. But nevertheless, they don’t talk about Iizuna and Kiyoomi is glad that Atsumu knows his boundaries and doesn’t ask much which is weird, considering how nosy he is.

Kiyoomi let out a deep sigh as he switched off the light. Checks his social media before he goes to sleep. He saw some Instagram updates from his high school friends. He just scrolled through while liking Komori’s post of celebrating his 1st anniversary with his boyfriend. He saw some other couple posts like the photo of Hinata, the first year who was in Kiyoomi’s English class, and his boyfriend kissing under the sakura tree, his senior Ushijima, smiling softly at the camera with his boyfriend from Argentina. Kiyoomi just liked them all as he scroll through his newsfeed until he stopped at Atsumu’s post. It was just a picture of Atsumu with his friend Suna who is smiling so brightly like Kiyoomi has never seen him smile this bright and he was kissed by someone who looks awfully like Atsumu but he has black hair with a cap. _Miya has a twin?_ Kiyoomi said to himself.

The caption says, _guess who came back from paris just to fuckin kiss his boyfriend. Gross, I hate couples. #thirdwheeling_

_Oh so, this must be the infamous boyfriend of Suna Rintarou_ , Kiyoomi thinks to himself as he pressed the heart for the picture and scrolls down. After using his phone for 10 minutes, Kiyoomi feels like he needs to sleep as he switched off his phone. Back in his mind, he could hear a faint sound of Bokuto coming back. He pays no mind as he drifts off to his dreamland.

Kiyoomi meets Atsumu again two days later after that night at the campus café. It was 8:00 in the morning and Kiyoomi just finished jogging across the campus and decided to get some light breakfast before he head to his first class at 9:00. Atsumu looks like he needs more sleep as the blonde’s hair is messy and he kept yawning while waiting for his turn to order. Kiyoomi walked behind him.

“You look like a mess, Miya.” His voice startled the blonde as the boy looked at him with his wide eyes, shocked.

“Oh ma god, Omi-kun, don’t scare me like this please. It is bad for ma heart.” He said with a small pout, “And I don’t look like a mess. ’m just sleepy.”

“Hm,” Kiyoomi didn’t say anything as Atsumu smirked and looked at him.

“Hm, Omi-kun, didja miss me?” he asked in a teasing voice, “Didja miss grabbing my oh so full ass –”

“Your turn.” Kiyoomi snapped before Atsumu could get further like damn this boy has no filter, flirting with in the middle of the café in a broad daylight. Atsumu quickly turned back to the counter and make a quick order and pay for himself as he then turned and looked at Kiyoomi and said, “I will pay for this customer as well.” He said to the cashier and the guy nodded.

“Huh?” Kiyoomi looked at Atsumu who smiled sweetly at him, “I think it’s the least I could do for ya after all the sexy night –“

“One americano please.” Kiyoomi has never said those words so fast as he glared at the blonde who is looking at him sheepishly. Atsumu gave his card for the orders and they walked away to wait for their drinks.

“Are you fucking serious?” he glared at the shorter male who just smirked at him.

“So, ya want to do it tonight?” he asked and Kiyoomi glared at him.

“Today is Tuesday,” he deadpanned and Atsumu shrugged.

“So?” he asked, “Who says we can’t have sex on Tuesdays.” He added and Kiyoomi sighed.

“I have class tomorrow.” He said and Atsumu pouted.

“It won’t take long, I promise. I will even prepare myself before I come to yer place.” he said with a pleading eyes.

“Why are you so fucking desperate?”

“Please Omi-kun, I’m so stressed these days because of my assignments and I want ya to fuck me so bad like a bad boy I am and –“ Kiyoomi’s hand shuts Atsumu’s mouth who is babbling about having sex in the café at 8 in the morning.

“Please don’t say things like this in public.” Kiyoomi said and Atsumu looked up to him with a smirk.

“Why? Are ya shy, Omi-kun? Hmm, Omi-kun is shy.” He teased and Kiyoomi sighed.

“Fine. 8pm tonight. You better arrive on time. If you’re late for one minute I won’t open the door for you.” He said and Atsumu smiled so bright.

“Alright, I will be at your place at 7 –”

“I won't open the door for you if you're early as well.” He said as he walked towards the counter when he heard _one caramel macchiato for Miya Atsumu-san and one hot americano for Miya Kiyoomi-san_. Kiyoomi stopped walking when he heard the name, _fuck?_ He turned around to see Atsumu with his fucking grin as he jog towards the counter.

“Whatcha waiting for Miya Kiyoomi-san?” he teased on his way. _Fuck, I’m gonna fucking kill him._ Kiyoomi breaths.

Atsumu arrived at 8 PM sharp. He was grinning when Kiyoomi opened the door. “Hi, Omi-kun, is Bokkun here?” he asked and Kiyoomi shakes his head as he headed towards his bedroom with Atsumu following closely behind. He looks red and out of breathe. His hair already messy even before their activity. There is one meaning behind this: he really prepared before.

“Why is he not here whenever I am here?” he asked as Kiyoomi shuts the door.

“It is because I only invite you whenever he is not here. Now strip.” He said as Atsumu smirked at him.

“Impatient, huh?” he asked, “Are ya worried that Bokkun know about us fuckin’?” he asked as he slowly strip tease the taller who was looking at him, folding his arms.

“No. I don’t fucking care about what Bokuto thinks.” He said and Atsumu hummed as he slowly takes off his pants and looked at him.

“Ya want me to give you a head to get yer hard?” Atsumu asked, licking his lips but for some reasons, that expression look very lewd to Kiyoomi who shakes his head.

“No need.”

“Umm, are ya already hard? Oh, Omi-kun is excited. What a naughty boy –“ Atsumu was thrown onto Kiyoomi’s bed with his back on the bed as Kiyoomi crawled between his legs as Atsumu willingly spread his legs with a smirk, arms ready to reach Kiyoomi but – “Don’t touch me.” Kiyoomi said as Atsumu quickly withdrew his arms.

“Opps, sorry, force of habit.” He said and Kiyoomi snorted, “I don’t fucking care. Put your hand under the pillow and don’t fucking move.”

Atsumu pouted but did it nonetheless, “Aintja so mean, Omi-kun?” he asked, “Why dontja tie my hands? Hm, that would be a lot more better –” Atsumu was cut off when Kiyoomi pulls out the buttplug inside his ass which makes the blonde moan out loud. His empty hole already clenching to be filled again.

“You’re such a slut.” He said, “Look at you, already so damn wet.” He said and Atsumu’s moan softly, “Hm, Omi-kun, I need ya.” He said as Kiyoomi got up to pull his pants down to reveal his hard on. Atsumu licked his lips,

“One of these days I’m giving ya head.”

“I’m not putting my dick nowhere near your mouth. Who knows what you eat or suck before you give me head. You’re such a slut.” He said and Atsumu moaned at the degradation word coming from Kiyoomi.

“I can give ya over a condom.”

“See, a slut. Desperate for my cock.” He said as he quickly rolls the condom over his dick and quickly gets on the bed while Atsumu spreads his legs wider, inviting the raven to come between his legs.

“Hm, Omi-kun, please.” Atsumu cries.

“Please, what?” he asked, lining his dick in front of Atsumu’s gaping hole, teasing the older.

“Hm, please. Please. Please, _fuck_ me.” He breathed and shit, that was so fucking sexy that Kiyoomi couldn’t help but slowly thrust inside.

“Hm, go deeper – go –“

“Fucking shut up, whore. You’re so fucking impatient.” He said as he slowly thrust inside the blonde who moaned at every movement Kiyoomi made and fuck, he is so fucking lewd that he could be a fucking porn star.

“Hm, harder, Omi-kun.” He moaned out loud, his hair messy, tears in his eyes. “Please –” Kiyoomi pulls out just to push in deep, burying inside the blonde.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” He said as he moved closer the blonde and wrapped his thick thigh around his torso and begin to pound into the willing body underneath. Atsumu makes soft noises and Kiyoomi leans into bite his exposed neck. Kiyoomi doesn’t know what makes him do this. He doesn’t leave any marks on Atsumu before. And this action makes the blonde moan louder and with teary eyes he looked right into the Kiyoomi’s eyes.

“Hm, Kiyo – “ Kiyoomi’s eyes widened at the name Atsumu just moaned. The blonde messy hair, tears in his eyes, face flushed, looking into Kiyoomi’s eyes so vulnerable. Kiyoomi leaned in to kiss on those lips without thinking. He swallowed those moans as he slides his tongue inside the mouth. Atsumu moaned slowly in ease and kissed him slowly back. His hands under the pillow come undone as he wrapped around Kiyoomi’s neck while the taller pounce into him which makes Atsumu cries.

“Hm, it feels so good, mo-more –“

“Love you,’” Atsumu’s eyes widened, “Love you, Tsukasa-san.” Kiyoomi whispered into Atsumu’s ears and then lean into kiss the blonde again while thrusting so deep, hitting his prostate dead on, making the blonde sees stars as he moaned while kissing the raven deeply back. And after a few more thrusting, Atsumu is cumming on his stomach while Kiyoomi pound into him a few more after Atsumu who cries because of the overstimulation and came into the condom inside the blonde. The two were breathing while their faces inches away, Kiyoomi’s eyes accidentally met Atsumu’s eyes and quickly avert it. Atsumu turned his head away as he closes his eyes, too tired to move. He moaned slowly when Kiyoomi pulls out, his hole feeling empty after that.

“That… that was intense.” Atsumu said and Kiyoomi ties the condom and threw it away. “Are ya… okay?” Atsumu asked when Kiyoomi doesn’t say anything.

“Yeah.” Was all Kiyoomi replied because he is confused. He is confused about everything. Why did he kiss Miya? The sex this time is different. It is not like their usual rough fucking. It is more like love making and Kiyoomi is making love with Iizuna in his mind and it is not fair to Atsumu.

“Ya know, I don’t mind if you moan his name or anything. We aren’t in love or anything.” Atsumu said, “So, I don't know ya don’t need to feel sorry for me.” Atsumu said, slowly sitting up. Kiyoomi sighed as he sat next to Atsumu and gave the wet towel he got from his bathroom to the blonde who smiled at him.

“Is he yer ex?” he asked, while slowly wiping the cum on his stomach with the towel.

“Yeah.” Kiyoomi replies. It is the first time they ‘talk’ after sex and first time Kiyoomi isn’t kicking Atsumu out. “Ya must love him a lot. Why didja break up?” Kiyoomi doesn’t reply to that question and Atsumu bit his lips.

“I stepped on the mine, aint cha?” he asked and chuckle, “Sorry, Omi-kun,” he said and Kiyoomi doesn’t reply.

“Are ya feeling well now? Ya know, ya can talk to me anything? We aren’t friends but I don’t know bout’cha but I can be yer friend if ya want.”

“I don’t know, Miya. I don’t know what to do with these feelings.” Kiyoomi sighed, “I want to move on. I am trying to. I am doing everything I love now but you know I still wish he is here with me and –”

“Have ya try moving on?” Atsumu asked and Kiyoomi looked at him, “Huh? What do you mean try moving on? Aren’t you listening? I just said I’m trying to move on.”

“No, no, Omi-kun, you have to meet new people, go out with them, hang out, have fun while do all those stuffs you want. And without knowing, you stop thinking about him.” Atsumu said and Kiyoomi looked at him.

“Ya know, I used to have a huge crush on my senior back in high school.” He said, “And he never reciprocate my feelings so I start focusing more on what I love to do – dancing! And now I move here to Osaka and having the time of my life and now I don’t have any time to think about Kita-san.” Atsumu said, “So, what do ya like to do? I’ve seen a camera on your desk. ‘Dya like photography?” he asked and Kiyoomi nodded.

“Then you should go around and take some photos. Oh, oh, do ya want to take a photo of me? I can be a good model.” He said and Kiyoomi looked at him, disgusted.

“Ew, why would I?”

“I don't know. Do ya have anyone to take a pic for oh, or, you like to take just views. I know some beautiful places in Osaka. I can bring ya there if ya like.”

“I – why are you doing this, Miya?” Kiyoomi asked and Atsumu smiled,

“I don’t know. I don’t like you being sad and all. And I know it’s hard to move on from someone and I don’t want ya to get that feeling anymore.” He said with a small shrug, “And aint that what friends for?” Atsumu asked with a smile so beautiful. Kiyoomi looked away.

“Che, whatever, we’re not _friends_.” He emphasizes on friends and Atsumu chuckled.

“So, this Friday? I don’t have any classes.” He said and Kiyoomi nodded slowly.

“Whatever. I finish my class at 11.” He said and Atsumu smiled,

“Then it’s settled. Let’s meet at 11 at the campus café.” He said and slowly standing up, wincing softly.

“Are you… are you okay?” Kiyoomi asked as Atsumu looked at him weirdly while wearing pants, “Are ya okay, Omi-kun? Yer unusually kind.”

“Shut up, Miya.” Kiyoomi snapped and Atsumu smiled at that. They walked out of Kiyoomi’s room to the front door and Kiyoomi opened the door as Atsumu smiled at him.

“I had fun today and please tell Bokkun to reply my messages.” He said and Kiyoomi hummed as a reply. “So, um, I will see ya on Friday?” he asked and Kiyoomi nodded.

“Yeah, take care.” He said which makes the blonde to look at him.

“Ooh, Omi-kun is bein’ weird again. Are ya gonna kiss me next time –” and Kiyoomi slammed the door in Atsumu’s face.

“Yer a meanie, Omi-kun, a meanie!” he yelled before leaving the apartment. Kiyoomi laughed at the silliness before heading towards the bedroom.

Kiyoomi glanced at the watch during the lecture. It is Friday and Kiyoomi is going to meet up with Miya that day and follow him to whatever place he is bringing him. After that night something between them kinda changed. They won’t text except for booty call but now, Atsumu would send him good morning texts, asking him if he had eaten or things like “whatcha doing? Im here with Sunarin, preparing for our show next month!”. Kiyoomi found out that even though Atsumu is a business major, he is part of the dance club that the university has because he loves dancing. He also found out that Atsumu has a younger twin brother, Miya Osamu who is going to a culinary school in Paris and he is dating Atsumu’s best friend Suna Rintarou since second year of high school.

Even though Kiyoomi would reply short words, Atsumu keeps texting him especially during nights. And today is not an exception as the blonde texted him with a _“Good morning, Omi-kun, cant wait to bring you to places around Osaka today <3” _at 8 AM in the morning.

“Omi-san, you have been looking at the clock a lot today.” Hinata said as Kiyoomi quickly flips his phone and go back to look at his English textbook.

“Do you have something to do?” he asked with a cute smile.

“No. I have somewhere to go.” He said, jotting down the notes which are written on the board in the front. Hinata pouted and nodded, “Have you gone to the new restaurant near the campus? Bokuto-san said they made good food there –” Hinata stopped as Kiyoomi glared at him. _‘No, no, Omi-kun, you have to meet new people, go out with them, hang out, have fun while do all those stuffs you want.’_ What Atsumu told him the other night. Kiyoomi gulped as he looked at the orange haired boy who looked sad because of his glare.

“Um, I mean, if you want to go grab it with me?” he said in a low voice as the younger boy beamed at him.

“Oh my god, yes!” he exclaimed, “Can we go tomorrow? I’m free tomorrow. I will ask Bokuto-san to come along too. He will be _so_ happy that you finally agree to go out.”

“You don’t need to be so excited, you know. I socialized.” He said in a low voice.

“Yes, you do socialize only after so many persuading Bokuto-san did. Did you know how long he has to persuade you to show up to Kuroo-san’s house party that one time?”

“Yeah, I know, Hinata. He bugged me for weeks before I gave in. I don’t like house parties because there are so many people.” He said, “I… I might not mind if it’s just a few people –” that makes Hinata smile a lot more who looks like he’s about to jump out of happiness.

“Then can we hang out more often? Hm, Omi-san?”

“Yeah, whatever, I don’t care.” He said as he keeps his things away as the professor dismissed the class. “I have to go. Just text me or whatever.” He said, quickly leaving the class, leaving the small boy who is smiling so widely.

“I will, Omi-san, see you tomorrow!” he shouted.

Kiyoomi walked towards the campus café. It will take around 10 minutes from the building he was in so he shoots out a quick text to Atsumu saying, _“Class finished, im omw.”_ And he quickly receive a text from Atsumu which says, _“cant wait :*”_ Kiyoomi snorted as he put his phone inside his pocket and jog towards the campus café.

It is around 11:12 when Kiyoomi arrived to the café. The café has more people than when he went to on Tuesday morning. He scanned the place until he spots a mop of blonde sitting next to the glass window with a black-haired man giving his back to Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi’s eyes met with Atsumu’s accidentally as the blonde waved him.

“Here, Omi-kun!” He saw Suna turned his head to look at him. Kiyoomi walked towards them as Suna nodded him as a greeting. Kiyoomi won’t say he knows Suna. He is just Atsumu’s friend. He has seen him sometimes on the campus but they don’t have same major and Suna isn’t nosy like Atsumu so they don’t talk – no, they haven’t talk once in their lives.

“Omi-kun, sit here.” Atsumu said as he pat a seat next to him as Kiyoomi takes the seat. “I bought you an iced americano. I thought you’d want one.” He said with a smile.

“You don’t need to, Miya.”

“But I want to.” He pouts, “Anyway, Omi-kun, this is Sunarin, my best friend and Sunarin, this is Omi-kun.”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi.” Kiyoomi added and Suna nodded, looking bored as usual.

“Yeah, Suna Rintarou.” He replied back.

“So, when are we going?” Kiyoomi asked as Atsumu quickly shove the croissant in his mouth, “Now, we’re going now!” he said and Kiyoomi sighed.

“You know, Miya, you don’t need to shove the whole croissant down like that. I can wait.”

“Ya can, but I can’t.” he said as he stood up, handing Kiyoomi his drink and drag him out of his seat. “We should go now. Bye, Sunarin, see ya later!”

“Yeah, yeah, enjoy your date.” Suna said, not looking up from his phone, texting.

“’s not a date!” Atsumu retorted, “Sure, sure, if that makes you sleep at night.” Atsumu pouted, “Don’t listen to him, he’s a troll.” He said but Kiyoomi doesn’t miss the blush on the blonde’s face.

“Omi-kun, we’re getting off next station.” Atsumu said to Kiyoomi who was leaning against the wall on their train. Kiyoomi was looking outside through the opposite window. “Trust me, Omi-kun, this park is famous for its sakura. And a famous tourist attraction.” He added and Kiyoomi nodded.

“For who’s not local to Osaka, you know a lot.” He said and Atsumu smugly looked at him.

“Omi-kun, I have been here for one year already. And I go out a lot, unlike you.” He said, sticking his tongue as Kiyoomi snorted, “I just don’t like going out.”

“But ya should, Omi-kun. That’s why you look so boring.” Atsumu said, “We’re here,” he added as they both gets off the train. “From here on, it’s like 3 to 5 minutes’ walk to the park.” Atsumu said as Kiyoomi follows behind.

“Ya have yer camera, right? I promise ya the view is so nice ya will want to take photos and of course, your pretty guide too.” he said with a smile.

“Who?”

“Me, of course, who else.” He said with a pout. They walked towards the park with Atsumu casually talking while Kiyoomi breathing in some air. It is kind of refreshing to be outside of campus once in a while. Kiyoomi has never really want outside campus during his freshman year. He went to classes, came back to the dorm, does his work, work out and go to sleep. During semester breaks, he went back to Tokyo. So, Kiyoomi hasn’t really visited around Osaka.

“Ya know, Omi-kun, it’s kinda near from here to my place. It is around 1 and a half hour from campus to my town. Do ya want to visit Hyogo? I can be yer tour guide.” He said and Kiyoomi looked at him.

“You’re from Kobe?”

“Not really Kobe. It is just a small town in Hyogo but it’s very nice.” Atsumu beamed at him. “There are so many nice farms around. Ya will love it.”

They arrived to the entrance of the park and Kiyoomi paid for the entrance fees as Atsumu pouted, “You suggested it for me so I’m paying. You can pay next time.” He said as Atsumu smirked.

“Are ya suggesting that we’re hanging out again?” Atsumu said and Kiyoomi rolled his eyes.

“Shut up.”

The park is beautiful. The views is nice. The sakura trees are beautiful. And it seems peaceful breathing in fresh air. There aren’t much people that day so it was nice. Kiyoomi takes out as he snaps some pictures of the view. And Atsumu was right, it feels good. It feels good to do whatever he wants for once in a while.

They walked around the park while Kiyoomi snapping some nice views with his camera while Atsumu taking some selfies of himself while uploading on his Instagram story at the same time. “Ya have to update to yer fans that yer enjoyin’ life.”

“What fan?” Kiyoomi deadpanned, “’Samu,” he said, “I know he lowkey stalks my Instagram. That guy won’t stop uploading things he eats in Paris so I gotta show him back that I am also enjoying here in Osaka!” he said and Kiyoomi chuckled.

“I cannot relate but that sounds like a pain in the ass.” Kiyoomi replies and Atsumu nodded.

“That’s what yer get for havin’ a twin but nevertheless, it’s fun to have a twin. He is like ya know, my best friend.” He said and then added, “Don’t tell him that.” And walked away.

Kiyoomi won’t understand much since he grew up with two sisters who are so much older than him. They were both university students when Kiyoomi was only middle schooler. And Kiyoomi was a quiet kid and didn’t talk to anyone unless people talk to him. The only ‘friend’ who has been with him since he was young is Komori Motoya, his cousin who now goes to university in Yokohama. Since they are now both in different cities, it’s hard for Kiyoomi at first but he is learning. He is growing.

Atsumu was in front of him by the river under the sakura trees. He was smiling as he watched the view of the river. Kiyoomi can see him smiling while enjoying life through his camera viewfinder. And his fingers just clicked it without his mind registering it. Atsumu turned around to him, smiling so bright and Kiyoomi’s heart might beat a little.

“Omi-kun, come look at the fishes. The water is so clear that ya can see them!” he said and Kiyoomi was staring at him. _what was that?_

“Omi-kun?” Atsumu looked at him, concerned, “Are ya okay?”

“Yeah.” Kiyoomi said as he walked towards the blonde and stood next to him.

“So, it is nice, right?” he asked, “Surrounding by just nature. Kinda want to go back home.” He said and Kiyoomi laughed.

“You’re an adult and you still miss home, huh, Miya?” he said and Atsumu pouted.

“Omi-omi, yer a meanie!” Kiyoomi chuckled as he breaths in fresh air.

“It is nice, Miya.” He said and Atsumu smiled brightly, “Thank you, Atsumu.” He said with a soft smile.

“Yer welcome – oh my god, didja just call me Atsumu?” he asked, “Ya did, aintcha?” Atsumu asked, “And yer smiling, oh my god, wheres my Omi-kun?”

“Shut up, Miya.” Kiyoomi said as he leaves Atsumu next to the river.

“Ya just called me Atsumu, ya can’t go back to Miya!” he said while following him.

They had some light meals at the park. Atsumu treated him ice-cream and Kiyoomi looked at him disgusted when Atsumu told him that his favorite flavor is mint-chocolate – “How can you eat a toothpaste? Miya, that’s disgusting!”

“I don't care what ya say. I don't take opinion from vanilla eaters. Yer basic as hell.”

“Basic is good, Miya.” – and they takes some photos around and walked back to the train station. And then Atsumu brings him to shopping district where he claims, “the most delicious restaurant” is there. They had an early dinner there. Atsumu taking the photos of what they ate and quickly snaps a selfie of themselves and uploads it on his Instagram and tagged him. After they finished eating, Kiyoomi quietly follows Atsumu as the blonde said he wants to buy some clothes. Kiyoomi patiently wait for Atsumu when he was being a chosey bitch. When they are on the way back to the campus, it is already dark outside. Atsumu looked like he’s about to fall asleep, holding his shopping bag. They silently walked back to their dormitory, Kiyoomi thinks Atsumu isn’t talking much because he used his energy so much that he needs some charging to do. Kiyoomi stopped at Atsumu’s dorm first as they arrived to his room first.

“So, um, I guess this is it?” Atsumu said, but, he looks like he doesn’t want this day to end and unknowingly Kiyoomi too.

“I, um, I had fun.” He said and Atsumu nodded, with a smile. “Glad to hear that.”

“So, I guess this is it. Good bye, Omi-kun.”

“Um, do you want to… go out with me?” he asked, Atsumu’s eyes widened, “Tomorrow for the lunch. I mean.” He added quickly, “Um, with Bokuto and Hinata. They invited me. And you know them both so if you want to –”

“I want to.” Atsumu quickly said, “I will be there. I will ask Shouyou-kun about it.” Atsumu said with a small smile and Kiyoomi nodded.

“Great. Um, I will see you tomorrow?” he said and Atsumu nodded.

“Yes, um, see ya tomorrow.” With that the blonde entered into his room and shut the door. And Kiyoomi sighed as he walked back towards his room. He walked inside and kinda relieve that Bokuto isn’t there yet. He isn’t ready to have conversation with Bokuto. He knows he will ask questions about tomorrow and Kiyoomi is too tired to reply. All he wanted is a bath and a change of clothes. Kiyoomi quickly strip down his clothes after he is in his room and walked towards the bathroom and take a long nice shower. He came out clean and changed into some nice comfortable sweatshirt and sweatpants and lies down on his bed. He charged his phone next to his bed and opened his laptop and joined it with his camera. He sends the photos he has taken to his laptop and saved it there. One by one, he views the photo he took. His hand stopped when he sees the photo of Atsumu smiling. He looks nice. He looks pretty. His smile is pretty. Everything about the photo is pretty. Kiyoomi unconsciously smiled at the picture.

While he was so concentrated in doing his job, he jolted when he received a message from his phone. He leaned in to look at the phone screen just to realize that it is from Hinata.

**Lunch plan tomorrow !!**

Hinata: so Atsumu-san messaged me that Omi-san invited him for the lunch tomorrow so I thought it’d be better if we make a gc !! <3

Atsumu: thx u shouyou-kun for inviting me :*

Hinata: ur welcome, its actually omi-san who invited u

Bokuto: HEY HEY HEY

Bokuto: UR COMING TOO??? TSUM TSUM??? :D

Atsumu: pls don't type in caps bokkun its hurting my eyes

Bokuto: SORRY!!

Atsumu: …

Hinata: so I already told omi-san about the new restaurant!! I heard from izumin that its soooo good !!

Atsumu: yeah, I haven’t been there yet. Sunarin told me to try it too but im too lazy to go alone haha

Bokuto: that's when we come !! lets go together :D

Sakusa: koutarou, that's the whole point of this gc

Atsumu: Omi-omi <3

Hinata: Omi-san !!

Bokuto: OMI!!!!!!!!!! :DDDDDD

Sakusa: what?

Bokuto: idk u don't usually reply in gcs

Sakusa: that's because I had them muted

Atsumu: oooh, then u didn't mute us??? Are we ur best friends omi-kun?

Hinata: are we?? Omi-san??

Sakusa: don't make me mute this chat too

Atsumu: ya a meanie omi-kun

Hinata: ANYWAY, I thought 1pm would be a good time?? And then we can hang out after that.

Hinata: if you’re free!!!

Hinata: I mean if u want to

Hinata: im not forcing anyone

Atsumu: chill shouyou-kun

Atsumu: I would love to hang out with u guys <3

Atsumu: kinda get bored of sunarin

Sakusa: 1pm is okay.

Bokuto: HEY HEY HEY THEN 1PM IT IS.

Bokuto: AFTER THAT U GUYS CAN COME TO OUR APARTMENT!!! :D

Bokuto: we wont mind, right, Omi???

Sakusa: I mean, I would but Koutarou will still bring you guys over so

Atsumu: maybe we can play some games after that !!

Hinata: yayyy cant wait!!!

Bokuto: TSUM TSUM BEST IDEA!!! :D

Sakusa: whatever, see u guys at 1pm I guess. Im going to bed

Hinata: good night Omi-san!

Bokuto: its so early live a little

Sakusa: no thanks

Atsumu: good night, omi-kun. Dream of me <3

Sakusa: ew go away

Kiyoomi smiled as he turned off his laptop and walked towards to switch off the light and gets on the bed to get himself comfortable. He gets into his Instagram account before sleeping to check. He got a follow request from miya.osamu95 . Kiyoomi clicked confirm and follows Atsumu’s twin back. He wonders if Atsumu talks about him to his twin. He views his friends’ story, Komori getting his ass drunk on Friday night on his story, Ushijima’s boyfriend pic on his story, Atsumu’s story basically is the whole day with him and some selfie with Suna before they went out. After that he scrolls his newsfeed. They’re same old posts from the same people. He lazily clicks like as he scrolls down and stopped at Atsumu’s post which has him tagged. It was a selfie of them at the onigiri restaurant. Atsumu has a peace sign while Kiyoomi is just staring at the camera.

**miya.tsumu95** had the best onigiri in town <3 @sakusa.kiyo thx for bein with me this whole day omi-omi :*

view all 56 comments

 **miya.osamu95** poor guy has to deal with u for the whole day? rip

**miya.tsumu95** yer so mean for WHAT?

 **sunariiiiiin_** Sakusa-san’s ears must be bleeding from listen to you talk the whole day

**miya.tsumu95** u and samu deserve each other prick

 **sakusa.kiyo** I had fun today, thanks miya.

**miya.tsumu95** omg !! look @miya.osamu95 @sunariiiiiin_

**miya.osamu95** Idk u but im already judging u so hard Sakusa-san

**sunariiiiiin_** smh

Kiyoomi laughs at the replies he gets from Atsumu, his twin and Suna. He shakes his head as he switches off his phone to drift off to his dreamland. He can’t wait for tomorrow.

Kiyoomi spent the Saturday morning editing the photos he took that day with Atsumu. They honestly look good and Kiyoomi wonders if he should send a few of those to Atsumu but he decided not to because it will boost the blonde’s ego. Because Kiyoomi is not going to lie, Atsumu looks really good. Kiyoomi met Bokuto’s new boyfriend of three weeks, Akaashi briefly in the morning. He greeted him while he continued to brew the coffee. Kiyoomi officially met Akaashi after Akaashi finally decided to give it a try despite their difference. It is kind of an honor to be the first one to actually meet Bokuto’s first boyfriend. A huge hickey was there on his exposed shoulder. He must be wearing Bokuto’s t-shirt since it looks so big on him.

“Is Koutarou still asleep?” he asked and Akaashi nodded.

“He had a wild night last night.” He said and Kiyoomi rolled his eyes. “He looks like he has a wild night every night.” To that Akaashi laughed.

“He does.”

“Do you want to grab some lunch with us today?” Kiyoomi asked, it is common courtesy to ask even though Akaashi isn’t really friends with Hinata or Atsumu.

“Bokuto-san invited me,” he said, “But, I declined. You guys can enjoy. And I think it’s very early for me to meet his best friends.”

“We’re not his best friends –“ Kiyoomi said but Akaashi looked at him.

“I think you guys are in some ways.” Akaashi said with a smile, “Bokuto-san talks about you guys all the time. And he cares about you, you know.”

“And he really likes you.” Kiyoomi said and Akaashi smiled softly.

“I know.” He said, “And I like him too.”

  
“Akaaaashi, come back to bed.” there, emerge Bokuto without his shirt and hugged Akaashi from the back and kissed his exposed shoulder. Kiyoomi can’t help but smile at the cute scene and thinks _did I act like that too when I was in love?_

  
“Good morning, Omi-omi.” He greeted.

“Morning, Koutarou. You look like a mess.”

“Yeah, Tetsu got me so fucking drunk last night, I can’t remember how I made it back here. If not for Kaashi, I will be lost.” He said and then leaned in to kiss Akaashi’s cheeks.

“Gross.” Kiyoomi muttered and Akaashi smiled.

“Do you want to have some breakfast with us, Sakusa-san?” he asked and Kiyoomi shakes his head, heading back to his room.

“No thanks,”

Kiyoomi spent the remaining time reading his favorite book until it’s the time to change and get ready to go out. He isn’t sure where they’re meeting up so he decided to ask in the groupchat but Bokuto has already answered to where they’re meeting.

**Lunch plan tomorrow !!**

Atsumu: good mornin’ gays where we meetin today?

Hinata: good morning atsumu-san, did u get a nice sleep?

Atsumu: the best <3

Hinata: that's great!!

Hinata: im thinking maybe we should meet at the dorms and walk there together

Bokuto: OR I CAN DRIVE YALL THERE!! :D

Hinata: bokuto-san good morning !!

Bokuto: shouyou HEY HEY HEY

Bokuto: just woke up with headache but kaashi is making breakfast so im okay now hahaha

Atsumu: u drive?

Bokuto: I do !! :D

Atsumu: woah

Bokuto: so maybe i was thinking u guys can come to omi and I’s apartment and we can meet up here first and then we decide on how to go

Hinata: I don't mind walking its like 15 mins walk

Bokuto: then walking it is !! :D

Atsumu: cool then see ya guys at 1pm <3

Kiyoomi sighed at the thought about loud people coming into his house. They aren’t like Akaashi. Hinata Shouyou and Miya Atsumu are both loud and noisy so honestly Kiyoomi doesn’t know how he is going to handle them (plus Bokuto). Before he even finish thinking, he heard the bell rings and a loud Bokuto’s voice.

“Omi, can you get the door? I’m in the middle of putting my pants on!” Kiyoomi rolls his eyes as he walked towards the door to open the room, revealing a smiling Miya.

“Helllo, Omi-kun.” He said as he lets himself in. “Kinda feel different to come here in the daytime.” He said and Kiyoomi glared at him.

“I thought ya don’t mind if Bokkun finds out –”

“I don’t mind but I don’t want you to go around mentioning about this.” he said and Atsumu pouts, “meanie.” He said in a small voice but Kiyoomi decided to ignore it.

“Tsum tsum, you are here!!” Bokuto came out from his room with his weird fashion and Atsumu laughed.

“What’cha wearing, Bokkun?” with that Bokuto pouts,

“What do you mean, what am I wearing? Kaashi said it’s nice.” He said.

“Sure, sure.” and a bell rings, “I think it’s Shouyou-kun, I will get the door!” Atsumu said as he ran towards the door to open it for Hinata.

“Good afternoon, everyone!!” the orange haired boy beamed at them.

“Hello, Hinata.” Kiyoomi greets.

“I am so hungry, I only ate a little for the breakfast.” Hinata said as they all came out of the apartment with Kiyoomi locking the front door. Atsumu waited for him while Bokuto and Hinata excitedly chat about the volleyball match they watched before with all these _bam_ and _woosh_ which nobody understands but them.

“Omi-kun, do ya like volleyball?” Atsumu asked, closely walking next to him.

“I used to play back in high school –”

“OOH? I did too! I was a setter!” he said and Kiyoomi looked at him, not believing. “’m not lying, ya can ask Sunarin.”

“Alright, I didn’t say anything.”

Atsumu beamed at him, “Whatcha position?” he asked.

“I was the ace.” He said as Atsumu’s eyes glitters with sparkles.

“Oh an ace!! You must be amazing, Omi-kun. ‘Dya want to hit one of my balls some days – oh that comes out wrongly, I mean ‘dya want me to set for you?” Atsumu asked as Kiyoomi snorted at the wrong statement.

“Sure, that is if you can.” He said and Atsumu pouted,

“Omi-omi, are ya underestimating my skills?” he whined.

“What are you guys talking about?” Bokuto asked as Hinata looked at them.

“Omi-omi is underestimating my setting skills!” Atsumu said as Bokuto and Hinata looked at Atsumu with wide eyes.

“YOU PLAY VOLLEYBALL, TSUM TSUM?” he shouted as Kiyoomi closed his ears because Bokuto was basically yelling in his ears.

“Yeah, I did. Back in high school.” He said and Bokuto and Hinata looked at him with sparkle eyes.

“Your position?” Hinata asked,

“Um, a setter – ?”

“CAN YOU TOSS FOR ME PLEASE?” they both asked in unison as Atsumu was shocked.

“I mean, of course, I can but –”

“Hey, I’m going to leave you guys behind if you guys are not walking.” Kiyoomi cut them off, the duo didn’t want to drop the subject but they walked away eventually.

“Eh, is Omi-kun jealous?” Atsumu asked as he walked closer to Kiyoomi.

“Ya don’t want me to set for them, eh?”

“Shut up, Miya. I’m just hungry.” Kiyoomi replies and walk away with Atsumu smiling and follows him.

The lunch was plain chaotic. Kiyoomi thinks he made a wrong choice agreeing to come with these rowdy bunch. Bokuto who is sitting next to him talks with his mouth full and Hinata who is across him excitedly talk back with his mouth full. Atsumu would occasionally joins in but most of the time he is enjoying the food.

“Yer should try this, Omi-kun.” Atsumu said, as he put the meat into Kiyoomi’s bowl, “’s so good. Sunarin wasn’t lying when he said it is good.” He said and Kiyoomi took a bite at the meat, Atsumu looked at him, eyes beaming.

“It’s… delicious.” He said which makes Atsumu smiled.

“By the way, ‘hat are ya guys doin’ for the upcoming mid-semeter break?” Atsumu asked.

“I’m going back to Miyagi!” Hinata excitedly said, “My boyfriend is also coming back from Tokyo so we can spend one week together.” Hinata said, his face red whenever he mentions his boyfriend.

“Aww, that’s so sweet, Shouyou-kun.” Atsumu said. “How ‘bout chu, Bokkun?”

  
“Oh, I planned to go on a trip to Hokkaido with ‘Kaashi. We’re both from Tokyo so we can go back after this semester ends. So, we decided to go on a three-day-trip, the remaining days, I don’t know – do assignments?”

“Awwn, everyone spending their times with their significant others. I’m jealous.” He said with a small pout, “How ‘bout ya, Omi-kun?” Atsumu asked.

  
“Um, I have no plans.” Kiyoomi said, “I will just stay at the dorm and do my assignment, watch some series and read books or something.” He said as Atsumu looked at him.

“That’s so boring. Anyway, I am goin’ back to Hyogo. I’m so excited. Even though, it is like 1 and a half hours away from ‘ere, it ain’t the same, ya know. And my mom misses me.”

They chatted for a while until they’re all full and they need to go back since it is already 3pm in the afternoon now. They split the bills. After that Bokuto and Hinata decided to go to the library, promising that they will come back around 6pm to hang out which left Kiyoomi and Atsumu alone.

“Do ya um, want to come to my room?” Atsumu asked and Kiyoomi looked at him, “Sunarin won’t be here and –”

“Sure.” Kiyoomi replies which taken Atsumu off guard. The blonde nodded, “Then, um, shall we go?”

Kiyoomi didn’t know how they ended up in Atsumu’s room with Atsumu kneeling between his legs, Kiyoomi’s cock in his mouth. He remembers them walking awkwardly to Atsumu’s apartment, both knowing what’s about to go down once they stepped into the apartment. Kiyoomi cannot remember how but he thinks he kissed the blonde right on his mouth once they entered the apartment. Something about them changed after their first kiss that night. And something about Atsumu is addicting that Kiyoomi cannot stop kissing those plumps lips.

Kiyoomi moaned when Atsumu finally deep throat him. He can feel his dick touching Atsumu’s throat and he is amazed at how someone can be so good at blowjob. He should’ve known. Atsumu has a big mouth.

“…omi… how is that?” Atsumu asked, taking Kiyoomi’s cock out from his mouth with a slurp and looking at him with those lust filled eyes. Kiyoomi doesn’t reply as he grabbed the blonde’s head and shoved his cock down into the warm mouth. Both of them moan and Kiyoomi feels like _damn Miya likes it rough._

Kiyoomi’s moan getting louder as Atsumu fasten his pace, quickly bobbing his head around the thick length, his eyes filled with tears but still looking at Kiyoomi’s. Kiyoomi knows he is near as he roughly holds Atsumu’s head as he pounded into the mouth and then soon enough, he is cumming inside Atsumu’s willing mouth. Kiyoomi takes his dick out, he is fucked out and looked at Atsumu. He looks downright flirty. His hair messy, his face stained with tears and then he licked his lips, swallowing the load in his mouth.

“What the fuck, Miya? That’s disgusting.” Kiyoomi claims as Atsumu smiled at him. “I’m not kissing you ever again.” He said as Atsumu whined cutely.

“That’s yer cum, Omi-kun!”

“Still not kissing.”

“So, can ya get hard again and fuck me? Or do something I’m still hard –” he was cut off when he heard the front door shuts loudly and Kiyoomi looked at Atsumu who looks also confused.

“Tsumu, are you here?” it was Suna. Atsumu groaned as he stood up.

“Yeah, what ‘dya want?” he asked as Kiyoomi quickly stood up and put on his pants.

“It’s fucking Osamu. It is always him. Just let me rant, I hate him.” Suna said and Atsumu rolled his eyes.

“No, ya don’t.” Atsumu said, “Ya love him, that’s why ya two are –” he was cut off when Suna opened the door.

“Oh my god, you have a friend over? And you didn’t tell me?”

“Um, no, I’m going back now.” Kiyoomi quickly said and looked at Atsumu who nodded at him. “Um, are you coming over? Tonight?” Kiyoomi asked and Atsumu nodded, happily.

“I will see ya at 7, Omi-kun.” He said and Kiyoomi nodded and what is he thinking at that time? _What was he thinking?_ He must be crazy enough to plant a quick kiss on Atsumu’s cheeks. He is shocked at himself. Miya is also shocked at the action. And oh no, he cannot forget Suna Rintarou’s shock.

Kiyoomi quickly gets out of the room and he could barely heard Suna saying “What was that? Were you two dating? OH. MY. GOD?” And are they dating? Are they not? Honestly, Kiyoomi doesn’t know. But what he does know is that he loves spending time with Miya.

Kiyoomi spent the time lying on the bed because he couldn’t stop thinking about his action. Is he acting out of character? These things were never mentioned when they made the agreement. But why does Kiyoomi feel like doing it? He never knows. He quickly sat up and takes out his phone. He needs to say this to someone. Someone who knows him best as he quickly go into LINE, deciding to message to Komori. But he decided not to. Komori Motoya is a nosy little shit. He won’t stop bugging Kiyoomi with questions if he started telling him. And Motoya will get to the end of it. He will start asking names and if Kiyoomi doesn't answer, he will bring himself to Osaka to do the investigation himself so he decided not to ask him.

Kiyoomi doesn't know what he was thinking when he decided to ask that to Ushijima Wakatoshi. Ushijima Wakatoshi of all people? Kiyoomi must be big mad.

Me: wakatoshi-kun, can I ask u smth?

Ushiwaka: Yes, of course, Kiyoomi-kun.

Me: hypothetically, I like spending times with that person… but I don’t like him/her but I cant stop thinking about them. Have you had this kind of feeling before?

Me: I know it's a weird question

Ushiwaka: Hm, this is an interesting concept, I, myself haven’t experience. However, what I can say is that I understand what you mean by liking that person’s presence next to you. Because I like it whenever Tooru comes back to Japan and even when he is away, I couldn’t stop thinking about him. And I think it is love. But it is an interesting concept because you said you didn’t like them. Maybe try thinking if you are starting to like them?

Me: um, it is not about me.

Ushiwaka: Oh, I see. Then, I apologize.

Me: it’s okay, um, thanks wakatoshi-kun

Ushiwaka: You’re welcome, Kiyoomi-kun.

Liking Miya, huh? There’s no way. There is no way, he likes Miya. He barely knows him. They aren’t friend, let’s start from there. Kiyoomi nodded. Yeah, right. There is no way, I’m over Iizuna-san…? Oh right, Iizuna… Kiyoomi hasn’t been thinking about him these days. These two days… two days is a lot considering Kiyoomi thinks about him almost everyday. Kiyoomi quickly shakes his head. _No way. There is no way._

Atsumu arrived around 7:15. Hinata and Bokuto were already back like 30 minutes ago. They are now in the kitchen, trying their best not to burn down.

“Hello~” Atsumu greeted cheerfully when Kiyoomi opened the door for him.

“You’re late.” Kiyoomi said as Atsumu sighed.

“Sunarin won’t let me go.” He said, following Kiyoomi into the apartment. “But it’s fine. They fight all the time. ‘Samu will call him when he wakes up and apologize and they will be lovey dovey again like usual.” He said as he glanced at the kitchen.

“Are they tryin’ to cook?” he asked and Kiyoomi sighed.

“They were waiting for you but Bokuto got hungry.” Kiyoomi as he returned to the couch and picked up the book he put on the table to continue to read.

“And ya don’t bother to help ‘em?” Atsumu asked as Kiyoomi shrugged. Atsumu pushed up his sleeves as he walked towards the kitchen where Bokuto and Hinata looked like something is about to explode anytime soon.

“Want help?” he asked as both Bokuto and Hinata start yelling “HELP US, TSUM TSUM/ ATSUMU-SAN” to him as Atsumu looked at the situation.

“What are yer doing? Where is water? Ya don’t just heat the fuckin’ pasta with his stove? Ya gonna burn this house down.” He said as he quickly kicks the two of them out of the kitchen. Growing up with Osamu, Atsumu knows how to cook. He wouldn’t let Osamu beat him in anywhere so of course he compete with him in cooking as well. So, this is how Atsumu knows how to cook even though he has to admit his brother is a slightly better cook than him.

“You don’t look like you can cook.” Kiyoomi said as he stood next to him and Atsumu rolls his eyes.

“I am an amazin’ cook, Omi-Omi.” He said and Kiyoomi glanced at what Atsumu is doing and he nodded.

“Okay, I kinda give your hygiene 9/10. Not bad, Miya.” Atsumu turned around and gave him a peace sign with a cute smile. _Cute?_ Did Kiyoommi really think it’s cute. Kiyoomi’s cheeks turned red as he quickly turns around and walked out of the kitchen. _Shut up, shut up, shut up, it’s nothing._

They had dinner after Atsumu is done cooking. Bokuto and Hinata won’t stop yelling at how good the food is and they ask the blonde to cook for them more as he snorted, “I’m not always free, ya know.” Kiyoomi nodded as he quietly enjoy the food. He knows the stares that the blonde is giving, probably waiting for his comment. But Kiyoomi decided to ignore it and keeps eating his food. It was a nice dinner afterall. They chatted and ate the food more quietly compared to when they had the lunch. After they had the dinner, Hinata offers Kiyoomi some help with the dishes but he refused saying he will be fine on his own. Since it is almost nine, Hinata decided to call it a quit, while Bokuto decided to give it a call to his boyfriend since he hasn't seen him after the morning. That leaves Kiyoomi alone with Atsumu.

“’Dya want me to help with the dishes?” he asked, from the dining table where he is still sitting.

“I’m almost done.” Kiyoomi said, “Hm.”

“Didja like it?” he asked, “My food.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“Just that? C’mon, praise me a little more.”

“If I say that more than that, it will boost your ego so no.” Kiyoomi said as he turns off the water tap, dries his wet hand with the towel hang near the microwave. “So, are you going back?” he asked as Atsumu looked at him with a grin.

“Are ya kickin’ me out?”

“Yeah, I need to sleep –” Atsumu leans up and kissed him on his mouth.

“What was that for?” he asked as Atsumu smiled at him.

“I don’t know. I just feel like doin’ it.”

“Hm.” Kiyoomi said, “Do you want to… want me to give you a favor?” he asked, Atsumu’s eyes widened. “What I didn’t finish this afternoon.” Atsumu smirked at him.

“I thought yer not gonna ask me that.” He said as Kiyoomi roughly grabbed Atsumu’s shirt and smash their lips together. It was a messy kiss, resulting Atsumu moaning into his mouth. “Should we… take it to… your room –” Atsumu was shut up again with Kiyoomi’s lips against his lips. The taller raven quickly pulled the boy into his room, quickly slamming the tall and pinned the blonde against the door, his hands working on untying Atsumu’s sweatpant’s knot while his lips aggressively still kissing the blonde.

“Hmm, Omi-…”

“Off.” Kiyoomi said as soon as he stops kissing the blonde. Atsumu quickly takes off his pants, together with his boxer and Kiyoomi pushed him onto the bed. Atsumu moaned when Kiyoomi kneeled down in front of him with his hand touching his dick and pumping it with his right hand.

“Hmm, Omi-Omi… I…” he moaned out loud when Kiyoomi’s other hand touched his ass. His fingers working to spread the butthole as Atsumu moaned.

“Omi-kun, please.” He said, his whole face flushed red. Kiyoomi hummed as his hand still working on Atsumu’s cock while he pours lube around Atsumu’s asshole with other hand and his fingers pushing past the rim.

“Oh my god.” The blonde breathe as Kiyoomi smirked, looking up to see the blonde’s facial expression. It is pure lewd.

“Please, Omi-kun, more… I need more.” He said, “I’m bout to cum but more… I want more. I need more… I need _you_.” He moaned, “Fuck me. Please… _Kiyo_.” Kiyoomi’s eyes widened.

“Fuck.” He cursed as he stood up, undoing his pants, looking at the boy who is spread open on his bed. Kiyoomi crawled onto his bed, Atsumu spreading his legs further apart, wrapping them around Kiyoomi’s middle as the raven quickly leans in to kiss the blonde. Atsumu moaned into Kiyoomi’s mouth.

“Please… please, Kiyoomi.” He said, Kiyoomi looked at the boy who has tears all over his face and fuck, he looks so beautiful. Kiyoomi placed a quick kiss on his forehead as he lines his dick against Atsumu’s hole. He slowly sinks in as Atsumu moaned out loud when he felt thick hot thing invading his inner muscle. Atsumu is sobbing while Kiyoomi kissed those tears away while slowly rocking into him. It is different. This time is very different. It is slow and Kiyoomi can’t stop kissing the blonde. Atsumu has his arms wrapped around Kiyoomi’s shoulder and his legs wrapped around Kiyoomi’s waist. Kiyoomi rocking slowly into the blonde, hitting the spot where he knows would bring pleasure to the blonde.

“I… I am cumming.” Atsumu said as he cummed while Kiyoomi is near. The raven keeps rocking into the blonde while Atsumu’s eyes closed, letting the man on top of him do whatever he wants to him.

“Hmm, cum… cum inside me, Omi-kun.” And Kiyoomi does. He cummed deep inside the blonde and Atsumu moan softly when he felt Kiyoomi’s hot load deep inside him. Kiyoomi still seated inside the blonde until he is slowly softens and pulls out. His semen coming out of the blonde hole.

“’m so tired.” Atsumu said, he is lying on his stomach on Kiyoomi’s bed while Kiyoomi is sitting next to him on the edge of the bed. “I can’t even move.” He said but Kiyoomi rolls his eyes.

“But you still need to shower.” He said, Atsumu leans onto Kiyoomi’s lap, “help me shower?” he asked, looking up to the raven. Kiyoomi ruffles the blonde’s soft lock and scoffs.

“Do it yourself. I’m not touching your filthy body.” He said as he walked into the bathroom to shower, leaving Atsumu behind.

“Ya made this, Omi-kun, ya did this!” Kiyoomi smiled but he shut the door and takes a shower.

He saw Atsumu standing, his ass on display, Kiyoomi blushed as he throw the towel towards the blonde. “Cover yourself.” He said as Atsumu smirked at him.

“Are ya shy?” he asked, “Ya have already seen everything of me. Whats there to shy?”

“Shut up and go take a shower.” He said as Atsumu walks into the bathroom to take a shower. In the meantime, Kiyoomi dresses himself into a comfortable pajama, changes the sheet. He can’t believe he went raw with Miya for the first time. Things he has never done before. Even with his ex-boyfriend. Kiyoomi quickly shakes his head as he finished changing the sheet. He takes out an old pajama for Atsumu to change into, put it on the desk and lies down on the bed.

Kiyoomi can hear Atsumu singing softly in the bathroom. He doesn’t know what is happening but there is something between them now. They are more than just fuck buddies they initially started out as. Atsumu has become his friend or more than friend but still not boyfriend. Kiyoomi can’t think of himself being in a relationship yet. After all these things.

Atsumu came out after the shower. Kiyoomi notes that, the blonde takes a little longer than usual. He looks fresh and clean.

“You can wear those pajama, if you want.” He said as Atsumu’s eyes sparkles.

“Of course, thank you, Omi-kun.” He smiles and wears them. “It is comfy.” He said which might be kind of adorable. _Kind of_.

In that heat of moment, Kiyoomi doesn’t know what he is thinking he blurted out, “You can stay.” He saw the shock in Atsumu’s face. The blonde looked at him with wide eyes, “Or you can go back if you don’t want to –”

“I will stay.” He said as Kiyoomi moves onto the left side of the bed, giving more spot for the blonde. “ _Don’t_ touch me.” He said and Atsumu nodded “Aye, aye, captain’” he said and then looked at Kiyoomi,   
“Should I turn off the light?” he asked and Kiyoomi nodded. Atsumu turns off the light and quickly gets on the bed and lies next to the raven. They don’t talk, they just silently lying down next to each other.

“Ya know, Omi-kun,” Atsumu started after 5 minutes of silent, “’Dya wanna come with me to Hyogo?” he asked, “for the mid-sem break.” He asked.

“I mean, if yer not doin anything. Ya told us that yer doing nothing so –“

“I can?” Kiyoomi asked.

“Of course, ya can. My mom would be happily welcome ya.”

“Um, okay, I guess –“

“YA SURE?” Atsumu almost sat up in excitement.

“Don’t jump, Miya, and yes, sure, let’s go to that farm of yours.” He said as Atsumu smiled.

“Yer gonna love it, I swear.” He said and Kiyoomi smiled softly.

“Go to sleep, Miya.” He said and Atsumu lies down back.

“’gnight, Omi-kun.”

“Good night, Miya.”

“Dream of me.”

“Ew.”


	2. Denial, Closure & Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so so so so so so sorry that I couldn't able to update the next day after I posted the first chapter. I thought I would be able to finish it but I couldn't. So, I apologize. And then my classes starts so I got too caught up in my classes and I wasn't able to write and then I completely forgot about that I haven't finish this. So, anyway, I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> NOTE: I changed Sakusa into Kiyoomi so that it would be better to read from his point of view. English is not my first language so I apologize for all the grammar errors beforehand.

Everything felt natural with Atsumu, Kiyoomi notes. After their sleepover, it feels like Kiyoomi has crossed over somewhere which he should have never meant to. Atsumu is by his side more than usual. He would bring himself over almost every night to his apartment, talking about how his day went. Sometimes he rants over how “ _disgustin sunarin and ‘samu”_ are. Sometimes, he would listens to what Kiyoomi says. Atsumu knows about Iizuna and how important he is to Kiyoomi.

It feels refreshing, being with Atsumu. He listens to everything that Kiyoomi told him. He supports him, hypes him with his photographing thing. Kiyoomi showed him some of the photos he has taken and he urged him to sign up for the photography exhibition that the photography major is holding and which Kiyoomi does’t understand why he listened to Atsumu, because now he has to do it. He has submit five of his photos to the exhibition – four of them just views and one of them has Atsumu who has his back while softly smiling unknowingly to the camera. He didn't tell Atsumu about it though. Atsumu whined cutely when Kiyoomi refuses to show him the photos that he sent, “Even if you’re acting cute, I won’t show them.” Atsumu quickly sat up and smirked at him.

“So, ya think I was cute, huh?”

“I did not say it.”

“Ya did, just now. Quote “even if yer actin’ cute – “

“Shut up, Miya.” And Atsumu giggles at him. _Fuck, giggles_.

It becomes so natural to point that Kiyoomi feels weird if Atsumu is not there at his place when he texted a quick _‘sry cant be there tonite, sunarin & samu fought and rins cryin on my bed I gotta stay by my bestie. Bros b4 hoes”, _Kiyoomi snorted as he turns off his phone.

Bokuto knows. Hinata knows. About them. But they didn’t comment about it. He is not sure if they know the details or just something is going on between them. Kiyoomi has gotten a little closer with Bokuto and Hinata. The four of them hang out often after the lunch hangout they had. After Bokuto and Akaashi become _official_ official, they started including Akaashi into their friend circle as well. Kiyoomi is glad that at least he has someone who will help him control these noisy people. Someone who is sane.

Kiyoomi came out of his room, ready for his two-day trip to Hyogo. Bokuto and Akaashi left yesterday to Hokkaido for the couple trip. Hinata left to Miyagi this morning. So, that left him and Atsumu. He is now waiting at the living space at their apartment for Atsumu to show up so that they could go to the train station to go to Hyogo. Atsumu said that his father will be there to pick up at the train station since their small town is a little further away from the main train station. He stood up with all his belongings when he heard the doorbell rang. He opened the door to reveal Atsumu with so many things.

“Why do you have lots of things?” he asked as Atsumu smiled.

“Oh hello, Omi-kun,” he greets, “I am leaving some of these stuffs back home. My room is gettin’ crumpy with all these stuffs like I needa stop orderin’ things online.”

“You should.” Atsumu rolls his eyes, “’lets go. I bet yer so excited.”

“Very.” Kiyoomi replies in his monotone. They took taxi from the campus to the Osaka train station. It took them 30 minutes from Osaka to Kobe train station where he saw Atsumu’s father waiting for them at the gate. Atsumu waves at his father who quickly walks towards him.

“Hi, dad.” He smiles and his dad smiles back.

“Hello, son. How yer doin’?”

“I’m good, anyway, ‘s Omi-kun, my friend. And Omi-kun, my dad.” He beamed at Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi nodded, bowed his head a little.

“Hello. I’m Sakusa Kiyoomi. I’m very thankful for accepting me in your house for 2 days.” He said and dad Miya smiled at him.

“No problem, son, Tsumu’s friends are always welcome. We’re very glad that he’s bringin’ some friends home. ‘s always Samu who brings friends home.”

“Sunarin is also my friend!”

“’m not talkin’ about Rintarou-kun, there are so many friends that ‘Samu brings over.” He said as Atsumu pouts.

“’s because ‘Samu is dad’s favorite son. And I’m mom’s.” he said to Kiyoomi who is awkwardly looking at the father and son conversation. To that, Atsumu’s dad laughed loudly while the blonde also follows.

“’just kiddin’ son, I love ya both equally.” He said and Atsumu smiled, “love ya too, dad.” Kiyoomi doesn’t know why but he smiled at the warm interaction.

Then, dad Miya brings them over to his truck which is parked outside the train station. They put their things in the backside and they took a seat in the front with Atsumu in the passenger seat. Dad Miya told he was on the way to send the corns from their farm to their buyer. And to which Atsumu excitedly applies that they have a corn farm.

The Miya household is a traditional Japanese home. There is a huge farm in on the other side of their small street. It is spacious and he can see a mini garden when he stepped into the yard. They saw their mom, coming outside with a smile.

“Tsumu!” she calls him as Atsumu ran towards his mom and hugged her. “Mom!” and Kiyoomi haven’t seen this side of Atsumu. It is kind of cute seeing him acting like a cute baby to his mom. Kiyoomi thinks Atsumu wasn’t lying when he said he is his mom’s favorite because the Atsumu talking with his mom is 15 percent cuter than the usual Atsumu.

“Are yer hungry? I made yer favorite fish soup and beef curry.” His mom said and he nodded excitedly. “’m starvin’, I didn’t eat any breakfast because I overslept.”

“I told ya to never skip breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day.” She said and then her gaze turns to Kiyoomi who bowed his head a little.

“Hello.” He greets as mom Miya smiled as she made her way to Kiyoomi.

“Ya must be Omi-kun.” She said, Kiyoomi nodded, “Nice to meet you, I’m Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

“Tsumu told me a lot of things about ya. Welcome to our home. Feel free to stay and make yerself comfortable.” She said and dad Miya stood next to her.

“Yes, ya can go into our corn farm and take some fresh corns too, if ya want. And Tsumu, make sure ya show yer friend around.” His dad said and Atsumu nodded.

“But first, let me bring Omi-kun to the room.” He said, “C’mon in, Omi-kun.” Atsumu calls him with Kiyoomi bowed his head a little and follows Atsumu into the house. “’Dya want to stay in our room or ya want the guest room?” he asked, “I mean ya can take ‘Samu’s bed if ya don’t want to be alone in the guest room –”

“Yeah, lead me into your room.” Kiyoomi said, not missing the soft smile from Atsumu. They reached to the room which looks like it’s newly clean.

“It looks pretty clean.” Kiyoomi said as he walked into the room. The room is spacious with two separate beds and desks on different side of the room.

“Yeah, I think ma just cleaned it for us.” Atsumu said as he sat on his bed.

“Ya can take ‘Samu’s side.” He said and Kiyoomi looked around to make sure the room is really clean. “Usually, it’s a lot messier. Both Samu and I don’t like cleaning. And we sometimes have cockroaches – “

“HUH? COCKROACHES?” Kiyoomi exclaimed, “I want the guest room.”

“Don’t cut me off, Omi-kun.” Atsumu pouts, “We have cockroaches because ‘Samu likes to eat in our room. He gets his snack crumbs everywhere around the room but not now anymore. Since he left to Paris, I made sure there’s no more cockroaches. I realllllly clean very well and I told ma to clean the room extra good for ya.”

“Fine, if you say so.” Kiyoomi said as he sat down on the bed which is across Atsumu’s. He looks around the room. There are some trophies from when they played volleyball. And a photo stand of the twins looking at the camera, Atsumu smiling widely with a peace sign while Osamu with his neutral reaction, onigiri in his hand.

“I haven’t really met your brother.”

“Samu? Bet ya will say I am the better twin. He’s annoyin’”

“More annoying than you?” Kiyoomi asked.

“More annoyin’ than anyone ya know.”

“I doubt about that.” Kiyoomi laughed, “You two are identical but sometime about you two is different.”

“I look better, right?” Atsumu asked as Kiyoomi rolls his eyes.

“Do you miss him?” he asked, suddenly and Atsumu sighed, lying down on his bed.

“I think I do. I mean, we’ve together for all our lives and suddenly we’re apart after the high school. He also won't admit it but I bet he misses me too. Very damn much.” Atsumu said, “How ‘bout ya, Omi-kun? ‘Dya miss yer sisters?”

Kiyoomi thinks for a while. Does he miss them? Kiyoomi honestly doesn't know. They are not that close like the twins, also, his two sisters are a lot older than him and now they have their own families.

“I’m not sure.” he replies. Atsumu was about to say something but was cut off by momma Miya who calls them from the downstairs, saying the lunch is ready.

“Let’s go have lunch. After that I will bring ya around the town.”

The lunch was delicious. Kiyoomi kind of miss home-cook food. They are warm and delicious. Mom Miya put so many meat into his bowl. She said Atsumu is crazy for this curry. She told him that if he likes something, he wouldn’t stop eating. Kiyoomi finds out that Atsumu loves tuna and his favorite onigiri flavor is tuna. Meanwhile his younger twin likes everything that can be eaten.

After lunch, they eat fruit in the living room and mom Miya shows Kiyoomi the photo album of them. Atsumu blushed when Kiyoomi laughs at the photo where young Atsumu was crying in the mud while young Osamu is standing next to him as if he didn’t push his twin into the mud. He got redder when Kiyoomi commented, “cute,” after that.

After that Atsumu shows him around the small town. It is a small community and Atsumu knows almost everyone in the town. “Ya know, I was a bad boy back in middle school. People hated me.” As they both walked towards his high school. It is almost 5pm in the evening when they arrived to his high school. “Inarizaki High” was written at the entrance.

“Our volleyball gym is pretty big, ya know.” He said, “and our school is one of the most powerful powerhouse in Hyogo.” He said proudly.

“Well, we’ve won Nationals before.” Kiyoomi said.

“No way.”

“Yeah, we did.”

After they visited the high school, Atsumu suggested they go to the small convenient store where he, Osamu, Rin and someone called Gin usually hang out after volleyball practice. “It is near Kita-san’s house.” He added, “We should go there before headin’ back.”

“I don’t know who Kita is.”

“’nt worry, I will introduce ya. Kita-san is nice.” He said, “Ya know I had a big fat crush on him back in high school but he got a boyfriend before I could even confess.” He said, “’s out of my league.”

“Oh, we’re here!” he said as they stood in front of the small convenient store. “Hello~” he greets the cashier who is a mid-fifties woman.

“Ahh, Atsumu-kun, long time no see.” She greets back.

“Long time no see, auntie, how are ya?”

“m good, how is college doing to ya?”

“Haha, its tough but ‘s fun. This is my friend, Omi-kun.”

“hello, Omi-kun, welcome to our town. I hope you have fun but with Atsumu-kun, everything will be fun.”

“So, what ‘dya want to eat?” Atsumu asked, “I usually eat this brand, it is the best ice-cream brand, honestly.”

“I know what this brand is Miya, we have it in Tokyo.” Kiyoomi said as he takes one. “Your treat?”

“Yup.” Atsumu nodded as they walked to the cashier and he paid for it. And then they walked 5 minutes to reach to Kita’s house. There is a huge rice farm they crossed and Atsumu said it is Kita’s family’s rice farm.

“Kita-san!!!” Atsumu shouted when he saw the short male in front of his house. He looks like he is cleaning the front yard. Kiyoomi’s eyes sparkles. Someone who cleans.

“Oh, Atsumu?” he said, calmly.

“How are ya, Kita-san?”

“’m good, are ya back for the break?” he asked and Atsumu nodded, “Rintarou went back to Tokyo?” he asked and Atsumu nodded.

“Ah, Kita-san, this is Sakusa Kiyoomi, my friend from university.” He introduced.

“Hello, I’m Sakusa, nice to meet you.”

“Kita Shinsuke, welcome to our little town. Enjoy yer stay here.” He said with a small smile and then turns to Atsumu, “Dya want to play volleyball with us tomorrow? Aran is here. Oomimi is here. Akagi is here. We’re playing it tomorrow –”

“Yes!” Atsumu said excitedly, “Can I bring Omi-kun? He also used to play volleyball. He was the ace!” Atsumu said and Kita looked at him.

“Hmm, then ya must be good. Come join us.” He said with a smile.

“Anyway, Aran-kun is here?” Atsumu asked, “’m goin to visit –”

“Let him rest, Atsumu.” Kita said, sternly. “He just out of the season. Bother him tomorrow.” And Atsumu pouts.

“Okay, Kita-san.” they went back to home after talking to Kita for a while. And on their way back –

“You were right.”

“Huh?”

“He really is out of your league.”

“Oh my god, please don’t remind me. Yer mean, Omi-omi.” – Kiyoomi laughs and they made it back home. It is almost 7pm when they arrived back. Momma Miya welcome them back with warm food. They ate and then get ready to bed. Atsumu changed into a comfortable pajama, lying down while Kiyoomi showers and come out to find out Atsumu on Osamu’s bed lying on his stomach facetiming with his twin.

_“ – and he said I could open my own restaurant and it had me thinkin’ ya know, what if I made a fusion like its gonna be so bang and_ –“

“Oh, Omi-kun, yer done?”

“Yeah,” he said as he makes his way to Atsumu’s bed which he will be sleeping tonight.

“Oh anyway, I’m sleepin’ in yer bed because Omi-kun said yer bed nasty.” he said.

“ _He didn’t say that.”_ Osamu deadpanned, “ _Anyway, good luck sleepin’ in my bed.”_ he smirked.

“Huh? Whaddaya mean good luck?” Osamu just smirked, “Ew. No. No. No. Ya did _not_ fuck Sunarin on here.”

_“Can’t promise.”_

“Disgustin’. Yer disgustin’, I fuckin’ hate ya two.”

_“Anyway, I gotta go. Say hi to Sakusa-san to me and good luck to him to hafta deal with yer annoying ass for two days. Yikes.”_

“Whddaya mean good luck to him? It’s an honor! Hey don’t hang me up!” Atsumu said and then turns to Kiyoomi, “See? This is why it sucks growing up with a twin.”

Kiyoomi smiled, “But you love him right?”

“Unfortunately, yeah, I do. But don’t ya dare tell him I said that.” Kiyoomi chuckled.

“Good night, Miya.”

“’gnight, Omi-kun.”

Kiyoomi woke up to voices from downstairs. Seems like everyone is awake. He looks across the room and Atsumu was nowhere to be found. He rubbed his eyes and sat up to grab his phone, charged on the nightstand and looked at the time. It is almost nine in the morning. He sighed, he has slept a lot. The door opened and Atsumu came in with his hair wet.

“Oh, Omi-kun, yer awake? Good mornin’,” he greets.

“Good morning, Miya. Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Ya look so cute sleeping peacefully so I decided not to. Is it comfortable to sleep in ma bed?” he asked with a smirk, “Ya love my smell, aintcha?”

“You’re annoying even early in the day.”

“Go wash up Omi-kun, mom made some fried salmon and nice warm breakfast. I’m starvin’.”

“Hm.” He replies softly and makes his way to the bathroom. He washes his face, brush his teeth and changes into some good tees and pants and come back to the room to see Atsumu drying his hair.

“Can ya wait for me for a while? I’m almost finished.” Kiyoomi sat on the bed and decided to check his social media while he is waiting.

“When did you have time to upload these on your story?” he asked, looking through Atsumu’s insta stories of them having fun together.

“’s a skill, Omi-kun.” Atsumu said as he turns off the hair dryer. “I look so fresh and clean.”

“let’s go, can’t wait to eat mom’s food.” He said excitedly went downstairs while Kiyoomi slowly follows the overly excited boy.

They eat their breakfast with Atsumu excitedly talking about how he is so excited to play volleyball with the others. Atsumu said they are meeting up around 12:30 in the noon at the neighborhood gym. “I will show ya how amazin’ my setting skills are, Omi-kun”. The Miya parents seem like they are out to their corn farm and it’s just Atsumu and Kiyoomi at their home. After having the breakfast, Kiyoomi helps Atsumu do the dishes. The spent the day just chilling in the twins’ room.

“Hellllllo~” Atsumu greets when he entered into their neighborhood gym with Kiyoomi closely follows behind. His former teammates are already there.

“Ayyy Atsumu, how ya doin’?” a small one jumps towards him.

“Good, Akagi-san, long time no see.”

“Yea, and this is?” the black haired boy glanced at Kiyoomi.

“Oh, lemme introduce ya all. This is Omi-kun, my friend from university. He also plays volleyball.” He smiles and Kiyoomi nodded at the new faces. “Sakusa Kiyoomi.” He added.

“Nice to meet ya, Sakusa-kun. I’m Akagi Michinari. I’m a libero. Which position ‘dya play?”

“He is an ace.” Atsumu replies.

“Ooh, then ya must be really good. Aran here is our ace.” He said and a tall man smiled at Kiyoomi.

“Sup.”

“And this is our tall middle blocker. Speakin’ about middle blocker, where’s Rintarou?”

“Oh, he decided to go back to Tokyo.” Atsumu replies. Akagi nodded.

“Oh right, I forgot his family moved back to Tokyo.”

“Yeah,” Atsumu said. “So, shall we play? Omi-kun in my team.” Atsumu said, grabbing Kiyoomi’s arm with him.

“Kinda weird to see ya making friends. Usually, it’s Osamu who is the nice one.” Atsumu pouts,

“Whaddaya mean? I’m also nice.”

“Yeah, yeah, yer nice.”

“Alright. So, let’s have Aran, Oomimi and Akagi in one team and I will be with Atsumu and Sakusa-kun.” Kita said with a small smile.

“Yayyy, cap and ace in my team. I’m going to crush ya!”

It was a good game. They played for 2 sets and then Kita invites all of them for a lunch. Kiyoomi learned more about Atsumu’s high school stories. He finds out that Atsumu was really bad in making friends back then. And he does whatever he wants to without caring about other people’s opinion and Osamu is a nicer twin that’s why people usually approaches Osamu instead of Atsumu.

“Man, for real, I thought yer only gonna stick with Suna the whole college.”

Atsumu tsked, “Please, don’t underestimate me like this. I have 3 more friends. Right, Omi?” Kiyoomi nodded.

“See? I’m different now!” he said, giving a peace sign to Aran. They finished their lunch and continued catching up with the friends.

“Atsumu must really like you.” Kita said when the other are talking loudly in Kita’s living room and Kiyoomi is just sitting near them. Atsumu is so engrossed in his conversation that he didn’t hear Kita and Kiyoomi talking.

“He don’t really make that many friends and even if he makes friends, he doesn’t usually bring them home, ya know.” Kita said and Kiyoomi remembers dad Miya mentioning how Atsumu never bring a friend home.

“Atsumu is actually a nice guy. Very nice, in fact.” He smiles, “He is a junior I adore.” Kiyoomi nodded. He doesn’t understand why Kita is telling him these.

“I don’t know what exactly is yer relationship is with him but if Atsumu treasures ya then please do the same for him.” Kita said and Kiyoomi got chills like hello? This guy knows?

“Um, I don’t know what you are saying.” Kita just smiled at him knowingly.

“You know, Sakusa-kun.” He said, “’Dya all want some watermelon?” he asked, shifting the attention back to the crowd. _Just what exactly do you mean, Kita-san?_

They left Kita’s home around 5PM. After a long chat and some indoor games, they bid good bye to his former teammates.

“Ah, that was such a good time. Dontcha think so?”

“Hmm.”

“Aren’t they all nice?”

“Hmm.”

“It would be better if ‘Samu, Sunarin and Gin are there.” He said with a small pout as they walked along the small street with huge farms next to it. It is such a nice place to live. The town is very peaceful and not to mention the fresh air.

“So, how ‘dya like my town? It aint big like Tokyo but I love it here because it’s full with people I love.”

“It is nice.” Kiyoomi said, “It is a refreshing change.”

“Hmm.”

“And I found out so many new things about you.” Kiyoomi smirked at Atsumu who blushed.

“Hey, they’re just messin’ around. I’m not that bad.” He pouts a little.

“I’m not that bad, right?” Kiyoomi laughs, “Yeah, you aren’t.” he said, ruffling Atsumu’s hair and walked away, leaving Atsumu with red cheeks.

“Don’t leave me alone. Wait for me.”

“Then hurry up. Oh, right, you have short legs.”

“Whaddaya mean short legs? I’m only 2 inches shorter than you!” he whines and quickly jogged towards the taller guy to catch up with him.

The rest of the day ended quickly with the two of them eating Atsumu’s mom dinner and they talked awhile in the living room while watching TV. After that Kiyoomi excuses himself to shower while Atsumu heads back to his room to have his daily talk with his twin. Atsumu is on Osamu’s bed talking to his twin when Kiyoomi came into the room.

  
“Oh, yer done?” Atsumu asked, Kiyoomi nodded softly and walked towards to sit on his bed.

“You should go shower too.” he said and Atsumu pouts,

“I was going to take one.” He said, “Then, I’ll call ya later, ‘Samu.”

_“Don’t call, it’s my special time with Rin later.”_

“Ew. Stop being mushy. I hate couples.” He said and then hangs up. “Then I am going to take a shower. Ya can do whatever here. I don’t have much fun things in ma room though.”

“Yeah, just go take a damn shower, Miya.” He said and Atsumu smirked and went out. Kiyoomi sighed when Atsumu walked out and lies down on the bed. Thinking out what Kita said today. What does he mean? Kiyoomi hates those kind of cryptic words. He shakes his head and stood up, and starts packing because he is going back to Osaka the next day. After packing up his stuff, he walked up to the small balcony attached and opened the door to let the air inside.

The cool breeze hits him and he looked at the nice quiet view of this town. It is 9 PM at night, the stars are shining brightly and so is the moon. Kiyoomi doesn’t notice when Atsumu comes in.

“What cha doin’ there?” Kiyoomi was shocked when he felt Atsumu was close next to him. He has his towel over his wet hair and he is wearing the blue pajama and overall, he looks soft.

“You should go inside. You will catch a cold.”

“Nah, ‘s okay, I usually stay outside with my wet hair.” Atsumu dismissed, “So, how do you like it? It is calming right?” Atsumu asked.

“I usually stare up the sky whenever I am frustrated or angry. It just feels better.” Atsumu said.

“Yeah, it is. It is calming.” Kiyoomi adds quietly.

“Ya know, Omi-kun,” Atsumu calls his name, eyes glacing up at him. “I am really glad that ya come here with me.”

“Me too.”

“Ya too?” Atsumu asked excitedly. “Then will ya come back again next time? I know there is not much things to do here but I love it.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“You will?” Atsumu asked, his face vibrant. _Miya looks beautiful like this._ Kiyoomi thinks.

"Omi-kun." he calls him softly, "Will you come to my dance contest on November 16?" Atsumu asked. 

"Do you want me to?" Kiyoomi asked and Atsumu nodded.

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise." he said and Atsumu smiled at him. At the moment, Kiyoomi's heart pounds.

“Miya.” He calls him softly.

“Hmm?”

“Close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.” Kiyoomi said, noticing the red blush on Atsumu’s cheeks.

“Hmm, okay.” Atsumu’s voice is small. Kiyoomi slowly touches Atsumu’s cheeks to lean in and kiss him square on his soft lips. Atsumu kissed him back equally. Kiyoomi pulls out when they need to breathe air.

“What was that for?” Atsumu was panting, his whole face flushing.

“I don’t know.” Kiyoomi said, “But what I know is that, I am going to do it again.” He said, and Atsumu smiled, his arms wrapping around Kiyoomi’s neck.

“Do it.”

They ended up in Atsumu’s bed with Atsumu on Kiyoomi’s lap. They were kissing with tongue involving this time. Atsumu whined when Kiyoomi stops kissing.

“We are not going to have sex in your house.” Atsumu pouts.

“Why?” he whines.

“Because your parents are next door.”

“But I will be really quiet. I won’t make noise.”

“No. You not making any sound? Not possible.”

“Omiiiiii.” He whines.

“No. But, um, you can sleep next to me. Tonight.” Atsumu’s whiny face suddenly turns into a bright smile. “If you want.” Kiyoomi quickly added.

“Ya mean ya will let me cuddle ya? Oh my god, are ya even Omi-kun.”

“Do you want to or not? I am already regretting this.” Kiyoomi snaps as Atsumu smiled widely and plants a soft kiss on Kiyoomi’s cheeks.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Let’s lie down.” He said and Kiyoomi lies down on his back while Atsumu softly cuddles next to him. They are on Atsumu’s childhood bed but they somehow made it fit into the small bed.

“Are ya going to sleep on yer back the whole night?” Atsumu asked.

“Yes.”

“No fun.” Kiyoomi sighed as he turned his body to face with Atsumu who softly laughed when he saw Kiyoomi’s face.

“Why are you smiling about?”

“’m just happy.”

“Weirdo.” Kiyoomi said as he closes his eyes while Atsumu’s arm hugging him.

“Good night, Omi-kun.” Atsumu said and Kiyoomi felt a soft kiss on his forehead. He just let out a soft breathe.

“Good night, Atsumu.”

Atsumu stays two more days after he sent Kiyoomi off at the train station with his dad. He smiled at him when Kiyoomi is ready to board the train. “Don’t miss me so much.”

“I won’t.” Kiyoomi replied, “And thank you Miya-san, I had an amazing two-day here.” He said dad Miya hugged him.

“Feel free to come back, Kiyoomi-kun. We’re glad that yer happy here with us.” He said as he handed him a bag of corn from their farm. “For ya.” He said Kiyoomi took it.

“Thank you so much.” He then turned back to Atsumu and smiled at him.

“I will see you soon?” to which Atsumu nodded happily.

“I’ll text ya, take care on yer way back.” He said as Kiyoomi rolls his eyes.

“I am not twelve.” And Atsumu giggles. Kiyoomi softly smile under his mask, “Bye, Miya-san.” He looked at dad Miya and then to Atsumu, “Miya,” and then turned to board on the train. He took his seat and he saw Atsumu and his dad waving at him. Kiyoomi smiled at it. It really was an amazing two-day with the Miya family and some of Atsumu’s friends back from high school.

It feels empty when he got back to his apartment. Bokuto texted him that he and Akaashi decided to drop by Tokyo on their way back from Hokkaido and they won’t be coming back until Friday night and so is Hinata. So, it is just him for now. Two days without Atsumu feels long. Atsumu would also call him during dinner and they talked (mostly Atsumu) before they go to bed.

Atsumu finally came back two days later with “ _Omiiiii!_ ” yelling in front of his door. He told Atsumu to shower first to which the blonde pouts but do it anyway. He ate lunch together with Kiyoomi and then go back to his apartment to put his things back and give some corns he got from my parents for Suna.

And then Atsumu came back to his apartment with a food container which his mom made. He then reheat it and they ate them while Atsumu talking about how Aran and Kita are going to get married soon and how he proposed to him after Kiyoomi went back. Kiyoomi just listened to him talk. It was amazing at how patient Kiyoomi can get with Atsumu. He even amazes at himself.

_Miya Atsumu, huh?_

Never thought there’d be one day where Kiyoomi would tolerate Miya. If you tell this to Sakusa Kiyoomi at the start of this semester, he would say _no way!_ But here he is, eating dinner together with Miya and listening to him talk.

They had sex that night. Atsumu feels a little needier than usual. He would ask for more kisses and he is more vocal than usual. His moans are music for Kiyoomi when he hits deeper spots to get those moan out of Atsumu.

The next day Bokuto arrives back. He met them in the kitchen with Atsumu hugging Kiyoomi from behind who is brewing coffee. Kiyoomi has his pants on while Atsumu just wrapped himself in blanket with only boxers on. Bokuto smirked at them knowingly while Atsumu hid his red face into Kiyoomi’s shoulder. Kiyoomi glared at Bokuto who was about to comment something. Bokuto nodded, shutting up as he headed towards his room.

They spent the whole morning cuddling in Kiyoomi’s bed, sometimes Atsumu would steal a kiss. Atsumu has gone back to his apartment around 2pm, saying he needs to hang out with Suna too as his best friend is going to sulk for always leaving him.

**4 tall guys & shouyou**

Bokuto: HEY HEY HEY :D

Bokuto: heard tetsu is throwing another party b4 the classes resume

Bokuto: anyone want to go?

Hinata: im down!!!

Akaashi: i dont really want to but ur going so i have to

Bokuto: don't worry i wont get too wild

Akaashi: i trust u kou, but i don't trust tetsurou

Akaashi: so im coming

Atsumu: im down !!!

Atsumu: been awhile since i got wild

Atsumu: can i bring sunarin along?

Bokuto: yes, sure, the more the merrier :D

Atsumu: omi-kun??

Bokuto: OMIIIII?

Hinata: omi-san?

Akaashi: i wouldn't recommend you to go, Sakusa-san

Sakusa: yea, I also don't want to go

Hinata: awwn :(((

Atsumu: whaat? Omi-kun, whyyyy???

Atsumu: I will be there? Hm, pls come?

Atsumu: *insert sparkle eyes*

Sakusa: no

Hinata: :(((

Bokuto: :(((

Atsumu: look ya made shouyou kun and bokkun sad

Atsumu: :(

Atsumu: pls omi-kun :((((

Sakusa: okay fine but I wont be staying long

Atsumu: yayyy

Hinata: yayyy !!!

Bokuto: YAYY :D

So, that’s how he found himself in Kuroo Tetsurou’s house party. Kuroo is a rich junior who lives off campus with his rich boyfriend Kozume Kenma. Kiyoomi is not friends with both of them but they’re very close with Bokuto and Akaashi so Bokuto usually invite him to his parties.

He was just at the kitchen counter with a drink in his hand, watching Atsumu on his 6th drink while dancing wildly with Suna in the middle of the crowd. Kiyoomi has never really seen Atsumu dance even though the said boy said he is in a dance club. So, he is lowkey excited to see him dance at his show that Atsumu invited him which will be held at the end of this semester.

He saw Bokuto and Kuroo doing questionable things near the balcony with Kenma and Akaashi looking at them, bored. There are so many people he doesn’t recognize in the apartment and he feels like he needs to breathe. He looks around, finding someone he knew so he will be excusing himself when he felt like someone hugged him from behind.

“Omi.” It was Atsumu. Kiyoomi remembers his voice wherever it is. Kiyoomi turns around to see Atsumu looks like he is drunk.

“You’re drunk.”

“’m not.”

“You are.” he sighed as he put Atsumu’s arms around his shoulder and help him support. “Do you want to go back?”

“Hm. ‘where’s Sunarin?” Kiyoomi looked around the room and no sign of Suna Rintarou.

“I don’t see him.”

“I want to sleep, Omi-kun,”

“Oi, don’t sleep on me, Miya.” He said as he shakes Atsumu’s body.

“Carry me?”

“No, walk yourself.” Kiyoomi said as he helps Atsumu’s body.

“Hey, what about Suna?”

“Um, just leave him be. He will find his way.” Atsumu replies sleepily, Kiyoomi shakes his head as they exit the house. He was about to call uber where he saw Ushijima outside the house.

“Oh, you came?” Ushijima asked, surprised.

“Yeah, Satori and Eita drag me here and they’re both drunk so I’m bringing them back. Um, you want a ride, Kiyoomi-kun?” he asked.

“Thank you, Wakatoshi-kun. Please.” Ushijima opened the door for him and then walked to the driver’s seat to start the car. Kiyoomi put Atsumu in the back seat with sleeping Tendou and Semi. He jogged towards the passenger seat and sat there. “You’re a life saver, Wakatoshi-kun.”

“No problem, Kiyoomi-kun.” He said as he drives away from Kuroo’s house to the campus. It takes around 15 minutes from the place to the campus. They don’t really talk on the way since both Ushijima and Kiyoomi aren’t very fond of talking. There have some murmurs from Tendou and Atsumu while Semi slept like a dead. Ushijima stopped the car at Atsumu’s block, Kiyoomi thanked Ushijima once again as he wakes Atsumu up who looked confused at everything.

“’Are we home?”

“Yeah, where are your keys?” he asked when they’re in front of Atsumu’s apartment. “in my back pocket,” Kiyoomi rolls his eyes as he searched Atsumu’s back pocket from his jean.

“Where is it, Miya? Or do you just want me to touch your ass.” Atsumu giggles.

“That too.” he said as he takes out his key from the front pocket and opens the door. “Stay tonight?” he asked and Kiyoomi pushed him into his apartment and kissed in right square on his mouth. Atsumu moaned as he quickly wrapped his arms around Kiyoomi. The taller man pushed him against the wall and starts attacking the blonde’s neck. Atsumu pants, but his arm wrapping around Kiyoomi’s neck, loving the feeling of the raven’s tongue on his neck.

“Hm, Omi-kun,” Kiyoomi looks up, leaning in to kiss his lips again. Atsumu quickly wraps his legs around Kiyoomi’s torso, allowing the taller man to pick him up and walked towards Atsumu’s room. Kiyoomi closed the door with his leg, their lips not parting.

Atsumu quickly gets rid of his pants once his back touch the mattress, “on the desk.” He told Kiyoomi about the direction of lube and condom. Kiyoomi walks there to take the things that will be needing in their session. He came back and quickly attacks the blonde’s neck, Atsumu moaning softly into his ears. His fingers softly grabbing Kiyoomi’s black curls.

“Hm, Omi…” he moans when Kiyoomi’s fingers slowly works on preparing Atsumu’s hole. “I need more… I can take more.”

“Impatient.”

“There! Omi, there!” he moaned loudly, Kiyoomi pressed their lips together, lining his dick against Atsumu’s entrance. The blonde sighed when he felt Kiyoomi’s dick against his hole. Kiyoomi sucking on his neck while slowing entering into the blonde underneath him and – “Yes, Omi, yes, hmm, love – I love you.”

Kiyoomi’s world stops. He stops pushing into the blonde and looked at the blonde who has his eyes closed. “Wh-what did you say?”

Atsumu’s eyes widened, “Oh my god, Omi, I…” Kiyoomi quickly pulls out.

“Omi, I… I wasn’t supposed to say it.” Atsumu quickly explains.

“Miya… do you like me?”

“I… Omi, it isn’t like this…” Atsumu sighed, he slowly sat up. “What are we?” he asked. The question which Kiyoomi wishes that Atsumu never asks.

“I… I don’t know.”

“’Dya like me, Kiyoomi?” now it is Kiyoomi, huh? “Because I like ya. No, I love ya, I’m in love with ya. I didn’t know when it started or how it happens but I’m in love with ya, Omi-kun.” Atsumu’s eyes are soft. “And if it’s what ya wanted, we can –”

“It is not.”

“Huh?” Atsumu looks really confused.

“It is not what I wanted. A relationship.” Kiyoomi said, “I only want meaningless sex and you were just… there.” Kiyoomi saw something in Atsumu’s facial expression changed.

“Am I just meaningless sex to ya?” Atsumu asked, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

“Then what about that night?” Atsumu asked him, looking at him through the tears.

“I…I don’t know, I was – “

“Please leave,” he said, coldly. Kiyoomi’s eyes widened.

“Wait – Atsumu –“

“Please leave, Sakusa-san, I just want to be alone.” He said. Kiyoomi stood up, silently leaving the room, slowly closing the door. He is lying if he did not hear Atsumu’s sobs that night. Kiyoomi ignores the clenching feeling that he felt in his heart. _Why does he feel like crying?_

The next few days feels like hell to Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi knows that Atsumu is avoiding him. But since classes resume, it is easier for the blonde to avoid him. Atsumu stops replying to their group chat as well.

Kiyoomi felt the stare from Bokuto who wants to know everything but Kiyoomi is thankful that Bokuto didn’t bother asking about it. Atsumu still hasn't block him on LINE or any other social media. He was worried when Atsumu stops posting stories on his Instagram when the blonde is addicted to uploading stories. But he starts uploading again three days after the incident. And it is also the day he received a short message from the blonde – “ _I think we should stop doing whatever we’re doing. We need a space. Pls don't contact me anymore, Sakusa-san.”_

Kiyoomi doesn’t have enough courage to reply the text. But there is this odd feeling he is feeling in his chest which is very familiar to that feeling when Iizuna left him. This isn’t heartbreak, is it? Kiyoomi was not in love with Miya Atsumu so why is he feeling this way? He is only attracted to the blonde because he reminds him of Iizuna. He doesn’t like Miya… right?

Two weeks pasted by quick and Kiyoomi’s exhibition day is closing. But actually he doesn’t even have a motivation to go check his photos. Atsumu won’t be coming to see them, then what is the point? He sighed out loudly.

These days were a mess and Kiyoomi doesn't know he survived those weeks. Suna Rintarou would give him cold glares whenever they meet on the campus, Hinata looked at him with pity eyes, Bokuto looks like he wants to say something and Akaashi – thank god, Akaashi for the only normal one who keeps treating him like before. Kiyoomi knows Akaashi knows but he didn’t say anything and Kiyoomi doesn't either so they’re good.

**Four tall guys & shouyou**

Akaashi: Sakusa-san, ur exhibition is tomorrow right?

Sakusa: yeah

Bokuto: OOH ITS TOMORROW???

Sakusa: i’ll be there if u want to come, I guess

Bokuto: we’ll be there!!! :D

Bokuto: right, keiji? We’ve got nothing to do

Akaashi: sure, we’ll be there

Hinata: I’ll come too. its been awhile since we hang out haha

Hinata: what time?

Sakusa: 1pm to 3:30pm. You can come anytime I’ll be there all the time I guess

Bokuto: YAYY can’t wait!! :D

Bokuto: tsum tsum are you coming?

Kiyoomi stares at the question like is he serious? Read the room? He won’t come for sure.

Atsumu: um, im not free, sorry, bokkun, shouyou-kun, akaashi-kun, maybe some other day

Atsumu: sorry

_Atsumu left the group._

Kiyoomi’s eyes widened, what the fuck? Like what the actual fuck? He doesn’t have to be this rude to their friends? Miya can ignore Kiyoomi for all he cares but leaving a group chat? This motherfucker.

Bokuto: okay, what just happened?

Bokuto: Omi?

Sakusa: why are u asking me this?

Akaashi: we all know why. Pls… u two are so obvious

Hinata: I don't like it when my friends are fighting

Sakusa: I have nothing to say… hes just being a fucking asshole like he always is.

Akaashi: are u sure? bc miya-san looks pretty sad these days

Sakusa: yes, I am. And he will move on.

Akaashi: but will you?

Sakusa: huh? What are u saying?

Akaashi: idk… think about it sakusa-san. Will u be okay with miya-san moving on?

Of course, what the fuck is Akaashi Keiji even on. He takes back all the words he said about Akaashi. He is annoying.

Sakusa: of course, why wouldn’t i?

Akaashi: okay.

Kiyoomi went early to the exhibition to register and look around. He found out that 4 out of 5 photos he submitted are exhibited here. And the photo of Atsumu smiling is one of the photos which are being exhibited here. Kiyoomi looked at the photos that he has taken. Maybe he has talent in this area and he can do it, if he really wants? Kiyoomi hasn't really chosen the major for almost two years and he really has to do next semester. He hasn’t really make up his mind yet. Maybe he will think about it for a while –

“Kiyoomi.” A soft voice whispered from his behind. A voice which Kiyoomi has known very well. A voice very familiar to him. Kiyoomi slowly turns around to see the shocked eyes of Iizuna, who is staring at him, longingly.

“Kiyoomi, hey.” He smiled. Kiyoomi was shaking. All these years, Iizuna Tsukasa was away but he is here now. Right in front of Kiyoomi?

“Tsukasa-san…” he whispered, “…you’re back.”

“Yeah, I am. I got back last month.”

“Why are you here?” Kiyoomi asked, “Why are you here in Osaka?”

“Oh, um, I came here to visit a friend here in Osaka. He goes to Osaka University which I found out from Motoya that you’re going too. And while I’m here I just saw some exhibition and decided to take a look. It really is coincidence that I see you here.” Iizuna explains. “It’s great to see you. How have you been?”

“I’m good, Tsukasa-san.” Iizuna nodded softly. “Those are some nice photographs there.” He told him, “I know you will always succeed in what you do, Kiyo.” He softly smiles and Kiyoomi nodded.

“Thank you,”

“Is he your muse?” Iizuna suddenly asked, his eyes glancing at the photo of Atsumu smiling. Kiyoomi turns back to look at the photograph.

“I’m not sure.” he sighed and Iizuna smiles at him.

“He’s pretty,” Iizuna said while Kiyoomi remains expressionless. They fall in silence for a while, not exactly looking at each other. Kiyoomi feels weird. Iizuna is right there in front of him. Looking exactly the time when he left him at Kiyoomi’s high school graduation. He didn’t go to the airport when Motoya and some of Itachiyama friends sent him off at the airport. Iizuna who left two years ago is right in front of him, within Kiyoomi’s reach.

“Look, Kiyo.” Iizuna calls the nickname as soft as he can, “I’m truly sorry for what happened back then. We really needed the break and I –”

“It’s okay, Tsukasa-san, I’m okay now. I’m over it.” It is strange. It is strange because when Kiyoomi was talking to Iizuna, he isn’t feeling anything in his chest. He is glad to see his ex-boyfriend and his first love again after all these years but there is something that his heart is yearning for. And the strange thing is Iizuna Tsukasa is not the one that Kiyoomi has been waiting. _Has he moved on? Has he finally moved on from Iizuna? Is he already over Iizuna?_

Iizuna smiled at him, “I’m glad, Kiyo.” He says, “I hope we can still remain friends?” Iizuna asked, “Is it so selfish of me?” he added quickly and Kiyoomi laughs soft and shakes his head.

“Yeah, let’s be friends.”

“I wish you the best, Kiyo.” Iizuna said as he steps into Kiyoomi’s personal space and gave him a soft hug which is nice, “Sorry, I forgot you hate touches –” Kiyoomi slowly hugs the shorter male back.

“It’s fine.” He said and Iizuna nodded and they both moved away. Iizuna takes a look at his watch.

“Oh, I gotta go. Um, let’s keep in touch, okay? I will ask Motoya to add you into the Itachiyama group chat. Don’t leave this time, okay?” Iizuna said sternly and Kiyoomi laughed sincerely for the first time.

“Yeah, I won’t. Take care, Tsukasa-san.” Kiyoomi said and Iizuna leaves. Kiyoomi felt relief in his chest. So, this is the closure he needed from Iizuna. He really is over Iizuna. It was a long way to overcome but he did it. He has moved on from Iizuna. Kiyoomi is tired of running away. He turns and then see his photograph of Miya. Smiling Miya to be exact. And it hits him with an epiphany. That Kiyoomi Kiyoomi is in love with Miya Atsumu. He is in love with Miya. Kiyoomi loves Miya. Kiyoomi loves Atsumu. _Oh my god, I’m in love with Miya._ And he needs to see him. He wants to see him. Kiyoomi ran out of the exhibition hall to bump into Bokuto, Akaashi and Hinata who looked very excited.

“Omi-san!”

“It’s inside the hall. You all can go watch, I gotta go somewhere. I gotta fix things.” Kiyoomi said as he ran out of the hall to the residency block, leaving the three of them at the entrance of the exhibition hall. It took around 20 minutes from there to their dorm but somehow Kiyoomi made it in 15 minutes. He catches his breath before knocking on the door with his new found information. He knocks on the door but there is no reply.

“Miya?” he called, “Are you not there?” but he continues to knock on the door.

“Miya, open the door. Please,” he stops, “I need to see you. Miya –” the door swings open but it is not Atsumu. It is the crazy roommate. Suna Rintarou looks annoyed as he glared at Kiyoomi as if he just disturb him.

“What do you want?”

“Is Miya there? I need to talk to him.”

“No, he is not here.”

“Then where is he? I really need to talk to him.”

“I don’t know.” Suna said, his face expressionless as usual, “OH, or is he on a date with that basketball player he met last week?” Suna said, lowkey smirking.

“What date?”

“I don’t know? Maybe or maybe not.” Suna singsongs, “But you know what I know? It’s none of your fucking business.” Suna snapped, “You hurt my best friend and now he moves on already. So, don’t try to ruin his happiness. Leave him alone and he certainly doesn’t want to see you. Good bye, Sakusa-san.” He said and slammed the door right in Kiyoomi’s face.

“Wa-wait, Suna! Open the door. Suna! Fuck.” He cursed. He takes out his phone which went directly to voicemail. Kiyoomi opened LINE to text Atsumu but fuck, he was blocked?

He knocks on the door again, “Suna Rintarou, please… open the door.” But all he gets is a silent from the boy.

“So, you’re in love with Tsum Tsum.” Bokuto said, they are all now at the apartment after the three of them had the dinner and come back to see Kiyoomi lying lifelessly on the couch. “And the pretty guy at the exhibition is your ex-boyfriend.” Bokuto added.

“I’m still confused.” Hinata said, “you told Atsumu-san you didn’t feel the same way but you realized you feel the same today?”

“Okay, I honestly thought the attraction I felt towards Miya was because he reminds me of my ex. And I thought all these time I still want my ex back. That’s why I – he thought it’s the best if we break off whatever we had. But um, when I saw Tsukasa-san again today, I realized that I have moved on.” Kiyoomi explains, “I don’t know how to explain it but I like Miya. And I want to apologize.” Kiyoomi said.

“Please help me. He is ignoring me. Suna Rintarou won’t open the door. It is like he won’t let me meet Miya. I know he is inside.”

“Okay, why not text him?” Akaashi supplies.

“He blocked my number.”

“That’s tough.”

“Why don’t you DM him on his Instagram?” Hinata asked, “Atsumu-san always checks his Instagram!” Kiyoomi opens his phone to check Atsumu’s Instagram which has him blocked.

“What the fuck, he blocked me here too.” Kiyoomi said and then he tries Suna’s account and he blocked him as well. Even Miya Osamu blocked him.

“Okay, this is getting serious.” Akaashi said and then he looked at Kiyoomi, “What did you do to fuck up this bad?”

“I don’t know! He was fine until this morning. I saw him going on a jog on his Instagram story.”

“Then what did you do today?”

“I did nothing except I go to the exhibition hall and met Tsukasa-san –” Kiyoomi’s eyes widened, “No. no. no. no. He came to the exhibition?” he asked the three of them who shrugged.

“We didn’t see him there though.” Hinata said and Kiyoomi sighed.

“I don’t know… just… help me. I need to talk to him. I need Suna Rintarou away from him and a way to contact Miya. Please… I only have you three.”

“Got it.” Akaashi said with a smile and Hinata nodded happily. “I’m glad you finally realized that you like Miya-san. Because to me, it is pretty obvious.” Akaashi said, “But it is not my place so I didn’t say anything.”

“Anyway, I have a plan. Hear me out.” Akaashi said as the three looked him tell them about the plan and they all nodded.

“So, this is the only chance we got.” Kiyoomi said and Akaashi nodded.

“We will make it happen, don’t worry, Kiyoomi-kun.” He said and Kiyoomi smiled at the three of them. “Oh my god, it’s like a mission!” Bokuto added excitedly.

“Um, thanks, guys. I wouldn’t be able to –”

“We're your friends, Omi-san. It’s what a friend should do. And we don’t like it when you and Atsumu-san are sad. We miss us hanging out, you know.” Kiyoomi smiled softly.

“Yeah, me too.”

The following week is hard for Kiyoomi. He saw Atsumu on the campus with Suna always next to him. It is hard for Kiyoomi to go approach him because he knows Suna Rintarou will make a scene and Kiyoomi doesn’t want that. Atsumu looks well. Although Kiyoomi can still see the sadness behind his eys, _“I made this. I made him sad.”_

It is the day of Atsumu’s dance show which the blonde invited him on his last day of Hyogo. The night where they kissed. He should’ve known. He should’ve know since then that he likes Atsumu. Nobody kisses their friend for no reason and they didn’t even had sex that night and he even let Atsumu cuddles him.

Kiyoomi is nervous, he is waiting for Akaashi and Hinata to arrive at the living space in their apartment. Bokuto still hasn’t come out of his room. He is worried. What if the three of them won’t be able to distract Suna away from Atsumu? What if Atsumu won’t let him talk? What if Atsumu really moves on? But Kiyoomi doesn’t blame him if he does, he doesn’t deserve Kiyoomi. There are so many what ifs that almost drives Kiyoomi crazy. He has his camera slings on his shoulder.

Bokuto came out of his room with his phone on his hand and ran towards Kiyoomi, “Omi-omi, look.” He said as he showed his phone to Kiyoomi. It is Atsumu’s post. It is a photo of him and Suna together posting in front of the mirror with a fuckin’ crop top. A crop top.

**miya.tsumu95** so ready for this show! we put so much effort in it. Pls come <3 @sunariiiiiin_

view all 105 comments

 **miya.osamu95** fuck, rin, ya look so good

**sunariiiiiin_** thx u luv u :*

**miya.tsumu95** pls don't flirt on my acc

“Tsum-tsum looks hot.” Bokuto said and Kiyoomi glares at him. “I don’t mean in that way, god, don't glare at me like that. I have a boyfriend.” They heard a doorbell rings, “They’re here!” as Bokuto quickly gets the door, leaving Kiyoomi with his phone. Kiyoomi looks at the picture once again, and yes, Atsumu looks so good. Those refined abs and that thick thigh in those tights.

“Omi, let's go!” Bokuto yells from the entrance making Kiyoomi to switch off his phone and walked towards the front door to meet with Hinata’s excited face and Akaashi. Kiyoomi gave Bokuto’s phone back to him.

“Are you excited, Omi-san?” Hinata asked but Kiyoomi doesn’t reply. He is indeed very excited, nervous. Actually there are so many emotions going on but they don’t need to know about it.

They arrived to the hall that the dance contest is holding. There are a lot of people already. Kiyoomi doesn’t like crowds. But he has to be here. He has to see Miya. This is his last chance and he will do anything to meet Atsumu and properly apologizes. They decided to sit in the behind with Kiyoomi on the far left. They decided to sit in the back because that way they will avoid Atsumu or Suna’s eyes from the stage. The show started not long after they have arrived. People from all different departments are here to support to their friends. Kiyoomi wasn’t interested in other performers. His eyes glued on his phone, looking at Atsumu’s instgram profile which blocked him. Suddenly, he received a text from Iizuna.

It says, _good luck, kiyo! Go get him, tiger!_ Kiyoomi smiles. After he gets the closure from Iizuna that day, he felt a lot better. And he was added into their Itachiyama group chat. His former teammates scolded him for ghosting them and Komori keeps adding fuel into the fire. But, it feels great. Kiyoomi was once reminded that he had friends back home too. And then it just feels natural. He has known Iizuna for so long so he just ranted some of his thoughts to him and Iizuna just caught a glimpse of what he is saying. That is how much Iizuna knows about him.

Kiyoomi has already accepted it. No matter what happens next, he will never be able to remove Iizuna Tsukasa from his life. But that doesn’t mean he needs Iizuna like that. He loves Iizuna but it is all platonic. Iizuna understands him and gives some advice on what he is currently dealing with. _“It will be okay, Kiyo. He will understand. You love him, right? And you will do everything to get him accept your apology. It will be fine, Kiyo.”_

Kiyoomi smiles and quickly replies, _“thx Tsukasa-san, I needed it.”_

He quickly turns off his phone when he heard Atsumu’s name announced. He looked up to stage where he saw Atsumu with the same crop top he updated on his Instagram with Suna. The crowd roars when the music started. Kiyoomi must admit it was hot. Atsumu dances well. He is amazing. Kiyoomi can’t stop staring at him. He takes out his camera and takes a few snap at him. The song ended so quickly, it feels so short for Kiyoomi.

“Atsumu-san is really good at dancing!” Hinata exclaims from next to him. While Bokuto cheering so loud next to him. Kiyoomi sighed as he hides his face into his hand. They are embarrassing him.

The rest of the show ended rather quickly, Kiyoomi wasn’t interested honestly. Sadly Atsumu and Suna didn’t win because some students from dance department won. However, the two ended getting third which is pretty good. So, after the show ended, they headed towards back exit where they asked Kiyoomi to wait.

“So, this is the place which is near to the backstage room.” Akaashi explains, “Try to hide yourself among crowd, Kiyoomi-kun.” Akaashi said, “Kou and I will distract Suna-san and Shouyou will bring Miya-san here to you.” Akaashi said and Kiyoomi nodded. His heart racing from nervousness.

“You think its going to work?”

“I can’t promise, Kiyoomi-kun. But we will try.”

“Don’t worry, Omi-san. I will surely bring Atsumu-san here to you.” Hinata said with a bright smile.

“YOSH YOSH, lets get this done.” Bokuto exclaims as the three of them head off to carry on their mission. Leaving Kiyoomi alone near the exit. He saw so many people hugging and congratulating their friends. Kiyoomi tries himself to calm. _What if Miya has moved on?_ Kiyoomi shakes his head. It doesn’t matter. All it matters right now is he needs to apologize to Atsumu. And then confess his feelings. Those feelings are killing him. He needs to let them out. He needs to let Atsumu know about it.

“You did really well, Atsumu-san.” Kiyoomi heard Hinata’s voice. He then turned and saw a blonde walking towards the exit with a red-head. They stopped when Atsumu’s eyes met with Kiyoomi’s.

“Thank you, Shouyou-kun, it was actually –” Atsumu turns to Hinata who is avoiding his eyes. “Where’s Rin?” he turned around to see no sight of Rintarou, Bokuto and Akaashi.

“And, it is time for me to leave.” Hinata said, “Good luck, Omi-san.” he told Kiyoomi and quickly flees away from the scene. Atsumu wasn’t looking at him. Kiyoomi sighed as he walked closer to Atsumu.

“You came.” His voice was small. And he is definitely avoiding Kiyoomi’s stares.

“Yeah, I did. I promised.” Kiyoomi feels Atsumu rolls his eyes.

“This is for you.” He said and hands him a small flower he bought when they arrived to the venue. “You did well. You… you were nice.”

“Thanks.” Atsumu took the flower, “Is that all ya hafta say? I’m goin’ back to Sunarin –”

“Wait.” Kiyoomi quickly catches Atsumu’s hand and then quickly released them.

“Sorry.” He adds a small apology. Atsumu sighed and then he turns to look at Kiyoomi.

“What do you want, Omi-kun? I thought I told you we should stay away for the time being. You obviously aren’t over your ex and I need a time to move on –”

“Don’t do that.” Kiyoomi cuts him off. Atsumu looked pissed.

“Huh?” he snapped, “Are ya serious? Yer makin’ me mad. Ya know –”

“I’m sorry, Atsumu.” Kiyoomi apologized, “I wasn’t thinking straight that night. I was overwhelmed.” He said.

“Overwhelm about what?”

“About us.” Kiyoomi said, “I was confused. Because so many things has happened. And my feelings got involved. I was in denial. But when you told me to leave, I did not want to. I just want to hug you and say I am sorry but I was mad confuse. I don’t want to accept it.” Kiyoomi looks at Atsumu who is too shocked to even reply.

“And I met Tsukasa-san at my exhibition.” Kiyoomi said, studying Atsumu’s expression. He was expressionless. “I got a closure which I needed. And it just clicked that I’m in love with you.” Atsumu’s eyes widened.

“And I’m over Tsukasa-san. On that day, I know it for sure. For me to be this affected by you not there at my exhibition rather than Tsukasa-san leaving me.” Kiyoomi explains.

“I’m sorry, I’m an idiot. It takes me a while to realize that I like you. That I like you more than a friend. And that I am in love with you.” Kiyoomi said, looking at Atsumu.

“I’m in love with you, Atsumu. I love you.” He said, looking straight into Atsumu’s eyes. Atsumu doesn’t say anything for a few seconds and it scares Kiyoomi. He is getting scared.

“Please say something, Tsumu.”

“Fuck you.” That was what Atsumu said first after being silent for a few more seconds and quickly shoved him away and slapped him twice on his chest. “Fuck you. I hate you. I hate you so much.” Tears flowing from his eyes. Kiyoomi quickly reaches him and pulled him into a hug.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He said into his ears. Atsumu cries into his neck while Kiyoomi softly pat his soft hair.

“I’m sorry, I will do anything you want this time. It won’t be one-sided anymore. I will give you anything.”

“Ya better.” Kiyoomi smiles. It feels natural. It feels like home. Atsumu looked up finally smiles at him.

“I love ya too, Omi-kun.” He said, “I never stopped loving ya. And Sunarin calls me a loser.” And Kiyoomi laughed, his fingers slowly grazing Atsumu’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry for what I’ve put you through. I will do anything until you’re satisfied.” Atsumu smirked, his arms still tightly wrapped around Kiyoomi’s waist.

“Will ya let me top tonight?”

“Yeah. Of course. Anytime you want.” And Atsumu giggles at it.

“Yer so cute. But I’m kidding. Ya can have me tonight. I miss ya so much.” He said and Kiyoomi smiles.

“Me too. I miss you so much.” He said and leans in to kiss Atsumu on the lips – “HUH?” they heard Suna’s voice. Atsumu quickly removes himself away from Kiyoomi.

“Yer gonna get some beatin’ from Sunarin. He will beat ya double for ‘Samu too.”

“Shit.” Atsumu smiled and he quickly places a soft kiss on Kiyoomi’s lips.

“But it’s okay, I will protect ya.” He said and stands in front of Kiyoomi when Suna is marching towards them.

And in the end, he just got a glare Suna. Bokuto, Akaashi and Hinata smiling at them, celebrating their successful mission. Atsumu unblocking him on all social media (yes, he forced Suna and even Osamu to unblock him). And finally, yes, this is his favorite part, Kiyoomi gets back to his home. And home is where Miya Atsumu is.

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em, hi. Thank you so much for reading this. I know it's not that good. I wasn't really satisfied with my writing. I feel like some time I can't convey the scene the I have in my mind. Nevertheless, I hope this whole thing makes sense. Hahah. Anyway, thank you thank you thank you so much for reading. I love yall so much <3 Have a good day & stay safe, everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the calm before the storm. This wasn't supposed to be this long but I got too invested into Sakusa's development so I decided to go into details about Sakuatsu's relationship and how they will develop. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I will try to update the final chapter tomorrow. It is almost finished, I promise. I hope I didn't disappoint you all.


End file.
